You Smell Nice Today
by dontmissthis
Summary: Maura's head jerks up in shock and her eyebrows slowly knit together. "I only said you smelled nice, Jane. I didn't say I wanted to orally stimulate you."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One shot? Maybe. I can never seem to just leave them after one chapter. **

**And I saw a totally non-Rizzles related post on tumblr and I, of course, related it to Rizzles and got this idea. **

…

Jane slowly walks into the café to get coffee that always tastes much too like dirt and socks for her liking. She'd only gotten four hours of sleep in the past three days and she was beyond cranky. And if she was honest with herself, she was kind of starting to smell from not bothering to change her clothes for the past two. Who has time for changing when kids' lives had been on the line?

She's just snapping the lid on her cup when Angela walks up to her and places her hand on her shoulder as she holds out an envelope. Jane warily looks down to it and then back up to her. "What do you want now?"

Angela gasps. "I don't _want_ anything. I was just wondering," she pulls the wedding invitation out so it's fully visible, "if you'd like to go with me tomorrow? You were always such good friends with Mario when you were kids."

"He liked to pull out my hair in class and hide it in his desk. Not my idea of a good friend, Ma." Jane takes the paper from Angela's grasp and scans over it. "Even if I _didn't_ think he was a creep, I still couldn't go. Maura's dragging me to some art opening thing tomorrow."

"I just thought that if you came, we could find you a nice man to settle down with." She starts tugging at the edge of Jane's shirt in hopes of pulling out at least a couple of the wrinkles. "You're definitely not getting any younger."

Jane rolls her eyes and swats her mother's hands away. "Ma, we've talked about this…"

Angela gives shrugs and pretends to straighten a napkin dispenser in front of her. "_Or_ we could find you a nice woman. I think Carla Talucci's niece is going to be there. She's a very pretty girl; I bet you'd like her." She looks up with a wink. "She's a doctor."

"Ma!" Jane looks around as people turn to stare at her outburst. She turns back to face Angela, voice dropping down to a growl-like whisper. "I'm not gay!"

Angela defiantly puts both hands on her hips. "Well can you blame me, Jane? I'm just trying to make sure you're happy."

There was no explanation as to why she was given so many prying, nosey family members. Jane rolls her eyes and shifts her weight to one hip. "What makes you think I'm not happy?"

"The perpetual scowl that's always on your face except when you're with…Doctor Isles." A knowing grin slowly spreads across her face and she looks down to wipe an already clean counter. "Carry on, dear. I'm sure you have a _very_ busy day ahead of you."

Jane's eyes grown wide and she starts to sputter. "What? Ma—No, it's not like that."

Angela looks up, eyes mischievously shining. "So you'll tell Maura you can't go with her tomorrow? I'm sure she'll understand."

"Nooo," she slowly draws out as she exaggeratedly shakes her head. "She's already bought a…Oh, you know what? Just butt out of this."

She goes to leave, but turns back and sternly points. She looks around to make sure no one is within earshot and raises her eyebrow. "And I'm not gay!"

She all but storms out of the café to the elevators. Not only does everyone else think she's batting for the other team, her mother does now too. She forcefully pushes the down button repeatedly as if trying to speed it up. This day was already shaping up to be a bad one.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself as she walks out of the elevator doors. She didn't need Maura doing that facial recognition thing and asking why she was upset; she'd rather not bring that conversation up again. _Ever_ again.

It's much easier just to hold it all in, live with the fact that she's in love with her best friend and there's nothing she's ever going to do about it. Maura's the best friend—the best _person_, she's ever had in her life. She's the person Jane runs to when she needs a distraction from the everyday horrors she sees and goes through on the job. She's the person Jane goes to when she needs a lazy night in on the couch watching movies and doing absolutely nothing else—no awkward silences, forced laughter, or anything else. They can just sit together and simply _be_. And Jane makes sure she won't ever do a damn thing to lose what they already have.

Maura looks up, goggles already set in place, pausing from stitching the Y-incision together as the door opens. Her eyes roam over Jane's disheveled hair, beyond-wrinkled clothes, and faint dark circles under her eyes, but she can't stop the smile that slowly takes over her face. It's her 'Jane only' smile; the one she reserves for Jane and Jane alone—sometimes as a thanks for making her laugh and sometimes for absolutely no reason at all.

Jane gives a lazy, crooked grin and crosses her arms as she looks down and watches Maura's fingers nimbly work as she continues to suture close the incision.

Maura takes a deep breath and her fingers slightly falter. She's sure Jane hasn't showered in at least a day, but there's just something about that scent that's just so purely Jane that gets her going. Jane after ball games, after chasing a suspect on foot…it didn't matter. She loves it.

She manages to keep her head down as she quietly tries to take in another breath. "You smell very nice today, Jane."

Jane flounders for words. She really _hasn't_ showered in a few days and there's no way she smells anything remotely close to _nice_. Taking a few steps back, she flails her arms out. "Maura, I'm not gay! Get off my back, would ya?"

Maura's head jerks up in shock and her eyebrows slowly knit together in confusion. "I only said you smelled nice, Jane. I didn't say I wanted to orally stimulate you."

She looks down and tries to keep the slight shake from her hands as she finishes off a stitch. Let it never be said that Maura Isles is completely oblivious—she always know what she's getting herself into. "Besides…if I _were_ doing that to you, I highly doubt I would be on your back."

Jane's mouth drops open. She's really needs to teach this woman what is and isn't socially acceptable in public. "Maura! Now is not the time to decide you know how to make a joke."

Maura looks back up, head tilted with a completely straight face. "Who said I was joking? It wouldn't physically make the most sense for me to be on your back as I tried to bring you to orgasm with my mou—"

"No. Stop right there." Jane holds up her hand and shakes her head as she starts taking backwards steps to the door. "We aren't having this conversation. Not now and not ever." Her eyebrows raise and she tries to sternly point at Maura, but it's hard when she's standing there with an innocent look on her face. "I mean never again, Maura Isles. Got it?"

She sweetly smiles. "Of course, Jane. Whatever you say."

Jane groans, not even bothering to reply as she steps out of the morgue and marches back to the elevator. Today is definitely not her day.

…

It's after seven before she finally gets to leave the mountains of paperwork and hours-long confessions behind. The heels of her shoes scrape the floor as she walks in The Robber to meet everyone, except the only people there are Maura and Frankie. She internally groans.

She does _not_ need her little brother watch her drunkenly eye-fuck her best friend. She goes to slide in next to him but he holds his hand up and starts scooting out of the booth. "I gotta get back to work. I was just keeping Maura company 'till you got here."

"Thanks," she says and pats his back as he starts to walk off. If there is one good thing about her family, it's the fact that they've all taken Maura in and make sure to treat her like one of their own. She couldn't possibly ever thank them enough for that.

She climbs in the booth and waves to the bartender to bring her a beer. "Where'd everyone go?"

Maura takes a sip of her slightly chalky wine and pulls out her phone to read her text messages. "Frost more or less said he didn't want to intrude and Korsak had to take care of his goldfish." She looks up, head tilted. "Why would Frost feel like he was intruding? We always come here."

Jane has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. He probably said that for the same reason Korsak lied about having a goldfish—her mother must've gotten to them. She takes a gulp of the cold beer and nonchalantly shrugs. "No idea."

Maura seems to accept that answer and goes on to talk about new DNA sequencing techniques and R-banding and hemo-whatever until she's on her third glass of wine and freely laughing at anything Jane manages to fit in. The tipsier she gets, the more her eyes manage to roam over Jane as she tries to memorize every aspect, every detail.

Jane takes the last sip of her fourth beer and licks her lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

It can't possibly be for the same reason that she always stares at Maura.

Maura innocently tilts her head, grin plastered on her face. "Like what?"

"You know what."

Maura shrugs and never takes her eyes off Jane as she finishes her the wine. She makes a point to slowly run her tongue across her lip as she sets the glass back on the table. "I'm not sure that I do."

Her voice is low, full of sex and want. Jane raises her eyebrows and gives a smug grin. "No. You're looking at me like—" She instantly stops and drops her head in her hands. There's no way she's going to finish that sentence when she's not 100 percent sure Maura feels the same way.

She slides out of the booth and wobbly stands as she throws some money on the table. "I'm gonna head out. See you tomorrow?"

Maura's eyebrows knit and panic flashes across her face. "You can't just leave me here. My car is getting repaired and you said you'd drive me home."

Jane totally forgot about that tiny detail. She tosses her hand up towards Maura, eyebrow raised. "Can't you just take a cab like I am?"

Maura's face instantly falls and the panic is replaced with hurt. Jane's never let her ride in a cab alone after dark before. Jane groans and starts pulling her out of the booth by her arms. "God, Maura. I wasn't serious. I'd never let you drunkenly ride in one of those things by yourself."

"I'm not drunk," Maura says, clinging to Jane's arm as they walk out. "I'm barely inebriated." She laughs as Jane fails to flag down a cab. "Don't doubt my ability to handle alcohol, _Detective_."

Jane's head snaps around so fast at the sound of Maura's seductive tone that she has to shift her weight to keep her balance. Maura's still gripping her arm, eyes hooded, and mouth slightly parted. Jane scans her face to see if this is really happening or if it's something her mind is projecting onto Maura because of how badly she wants this.

She's pretty sure it's really happening though and the beer is just the right push to either send her flying or falling flat on her face. She brings her hand up to a warm, pale cheek and slowly grazes her thumb back and forth. Maura's lip part even further as she licks her lips again and slightly leans up on her toes.

The air feels like it's physically crackling between them and Jane is too busy not giving a fuck to care about the repercussions this might have. She leans in closer to the pink, soft lips she's spent hours dreaming about and only stops when she feels Maura's warm breath flitting across her own.

"Are you—"

She's cut off by Maura bringing her hands up and grabbing Jane's blazer to pull them flush against each other. Their lips meet and it's frenzied, devouring—like they've waited their whole lives to get this one kiss.

And if Jane's being honest with herself, this _is_ the kiss she's been waiting her entire life for. Maura's hands clutch tighter—almost as if she's afraid to let go as tongues explore, teeth gnash, and their breathing turns into panting and gasping.

A loud horn finally manages to pull them apart and Maura tentatively steps back. Jane knows exactly why. She laces their fingers together and smiles as she walks backwards to the cab—Maura still closely in tow. "I'm not running from this. You don't have to be scared that I'm going to leave."

The biggest smile Jane has ever seen spreads across Maura's face as she follows her into the cab. The door shuts and she's instantly by Maura's side—kissing the column of her pale neck, her lips, her jaw. She kisses her until she's afraid she won't be able to stop if she keeps going. No way in hell she's giving the cabbie a show she's been waiting years to see.

She finally pulls back and Maura runs her finger along Jane's bottom lip, pleased grin in place. "What did you say about not being gay?"

Jane shakes her head. "I'm not."

Maura's eyebrow quips up ever so slightly and Jane laughs. "I'm not gay. I'm just… _very _Maurasexual."

She laughs that laugh that Jane thinks is the best sound in the world; the one she'd give everything for if it meant she could hear it for the rest of her life. "Jane," she breathes, eyes shining in pure, unadulterated happiness.

Jane teasingly pinches her side. "Too afraid to admit you're Janesexual, Doctor Isles?"

"No," Maura leans in and barely brushes their lips together as she speaks, "I just think we both already know the answer to that."

"What? You don't think it's important enough to bear repeating?"

"Fine," her hands tangle in black curls and she places a slow kiss on Jane's lips before barely pulling back, breathing nothing but Jane in. "I'm Janesexual."

Jane can't even keep a straight face if she tried. Something about Maura—the normally astute and rational doctor—using a term so…unscientific was something she wasn't used to.

But with this new relationship—or whatever it was—she hopes she can stay around long enough to hear many, many more unscientifically correct terms.

Especially if it meant Maura would potentially be naked as she said them.

…

…

**Yay! I just had to get this out of my head. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I knew it couldn't just be a oneshot. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! They're really what made me think about writing some more on this one.**

***Please note the rating change. **

**If this isn't your thing, pretend like it doesn't happen and then come back for chapter three. Okay? **

**Good. (:**

…

The alcohol slowly settles in on the way home, making everything funnier, flirtier; making them feel so open and so natural it's like they've been doing this a lot longer than they actually have. Maura wobbles on one leg at a time, hand pressed against the wall a she takes off her shoes. She shrieks as Jane manages to step in front of her and hoist her up, her legs instantly wrapping around Jane's waist. Her hands tangle in black curls as she tries to subdue her laughter by pressing their lips lightly together.

"Is this something you've always wanted to do?"

Jane smirks at the playful glint in Maura's eyes. "Since the day we met."

Her eyes flutter shut as Jane starts kissing and nipping at her neck. "You've…You've always wanted to pick me up?"

Jane starts laughing and pulls back to look up. "No. I've always wanted to make you my bitch."

Her eyebrow quips and she slowly starts unbuttoning Jane's shirt. "Oh, Jane," she breathes as she leans in to slowly pull Jane's earlobe through her teeth. "We both know who the bitch is…and it isn't me."

The warm, tickling breath from Maura's whisper sends a shiver down her spine. She squeezes Maura's ass and raises an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

She unsteadily moves them towards the staircase—focusing more on the hands unbuttoning her shirt than on actually walking—and gently sets Maura down on the floor. She starts to take the first step but abruptly turns as Maura's hand gently starts tugging her back to the living room.

Confused, she scans Maura's face for any sign of regret. Surely she can't already wish this hadn't started; Jane hadn't even had enough time to fuck things up yet. Her hands shakily start rebuttoning her shirt and she looks anywhere but those damn hazel eyes that pulled her into to this mess. "You want me to leave? We can…we can always pretend this never happened."

"No." The answer is immediate, stern. Jane's gaze snaps up to meet Maura's face. Her eyes are an abnormally deep shade of green and a seductive grin is tugging at the corners of her lips, effectively showing both dimples. It'd be enough to calm Jane's nerves any day. "I've just always wanted to…_do it_ in front of the fireplace."

Jane damn near laughs at how proud Maura looks. It's probably the only time in her life she's managed to call it something less technical than she otherwise would. Jane hands fall from her shirt and she takes a step forward to close the gap between them. "I never thought you'd be one for something so…_uncouth_."

"Then you still have a lot to learn before the night is over." She winks and turns, looking over her shoulder as she struts into the living room. "Care to join me?"

Jane smirks, wasting no time to catch up. She watches as Maura makes a show of dropping to her knees and bending forward on all fours until her back is swayed and her ass is tantalizing raised. She twists the dial and her hair instantly glows a deep golden from the illumination of the flames and dim orange light flickers against the walls of the room.

Jane only last moments until she's sitting on the floor and pulling Maura by her hips until she's bestriding her lap. Maura airily laughs—a sound like this is this best thing in the entire world; like it's nothing to take so seriously because it'll happen again and again for the rest of their lives.

Smiling, she presses their lips together again and again until she's pushed Jane back to lie completely on her back. She runs the tip of her tongue up Jane's neck to a sharp jawline before pulling back up to straddle Jane and licking her lips. "You taste even better than you smell."

Jane groans, hands traveling up a silk blouse and stopping just shy of Maura's breasts. She looks from Maura's face to them and back up. "Can I?"

Maura leans forward ever so slightly so that Jane's hands are supporting her weight and she mischievously grins. "You may do whatever you want. I'm yours for the taking."

Now that's something Jane's always wanted to hear. Her fingers manage to work between the button and she yanks until the shirt comes apart in one, fluid motion. Maura gasps, flushing pink before breaking into a fit of laughter. "That was expensive!"

`Jane shrugs, taking in the sight of the black lace bra against cream skin. "Yeah, well so am I. You're lucky I'm not making you pay for this."

Maura tilts her head, smile still in place as she pulls the shirt completely off and tosses it to the floor beside them. "I didn't peg you to be one for prostitution."

Jane arches an eyebrow, gaze finally looking up to meet hazel eyes that are sparkling from the light of the fireplace beside them. "I didn't peg you to be such a top and yet, here we are."

Maura leans down to where her hands are placed against the floor on either side of Jane's arms, thoroughly enjoying the teasing banter. "I'll try to play nice and let you have a turn sometime."

"_Let_ me?" Her voice is raspy and deep and she just really can't work up enough will power to look away from the lace clad breasts in front of her face. She'd be lying if she said this wasn't something she had imagined numerous times before. "No. You'll be begging for it later."

Maura inches her hands forward a little more until to lean down, her faces inches from Jane's—unable to do nothing but breathe in each other's air. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," she asserts as her hands roam up the smooth, warm skin of Maura's sides to rest right under her bra. "You definitely will."

"You seem so sure of yourself." Her words are teasing and it's all she can do to not laugh some more. She's wanted this for _years. _Mix that with the tipsiness from the alcohol and she's damn near giddy.

Jane smirks, hands slowly traveling around to Maura's back. "And you seemed surprised."

"No," she gasps as she feels the clasp of her bra being unhooked. "I just really enjoy this side of you."

The bra falls from her body, slipping down her arms, and landing against Jane's chest. Jane's eyebrows shoot up and she bites the inside of her lip to fight the moan threating to slip out. "I really, _really _like this side of you, too."

Maura's laugh is cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Jane's hands finally manage to work their way up to her breasts. Jane kneads them in her palms before her long fingers tweak both nipples. Her thumbs gently rub back over them and she watches them grow harder in front of her face.

Maura's eyes flutter shut as Jane pushes a thigh between her legs and directly up against her. She's pretty sure this isn't how being a top is supposed to go.

Even if she _does_ really like it.

She inches down Jane's body and her fingers nimbly start undoing the belt. Her fingers slip inside the top edge to work them down long legs and Jane immediately starts laughing and holds up her hand. "Wait. You definitely said you didn't want to go down on me earlier."

Her voice is light and teasing, but Maura is way beyond that stage now. "No. I only meant that isn't what I was implying. But now?" She raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Now I'm not _implying_ anything. I'm making my intentions quite clear."

She pulls Jane's pants and underwear off in one fell swoop and drops them to the side. She turns back, placing her hands on top of Jane's now-bent knees. "Now spread your legs."

Even in the dim lighting of the room, Jane can tell her eyes are damn near blackened with arousal and her voice is dripping with sex and want. There's no way she can do anything other than comply at this point, not when Maura is between her legs looking at her like that.

Her legs drop open and Maura's lips part, not even trying to conceal the moan that tumbles out. To see Jane lying halfway naked on her living room floor, shirt unbuttoned revealing the soft contours of her abs and the faint rise and fall of her chest with each breath—it's something she honestly thought she'd never get to see.

And she's not going to waste one more second of it.

She moves down to where she's only inches above the place she so desperately wants to be, both of her hands wrapping around the outside of Jane's thighs. She licks her lips and looks up at Jane who's flushed with eyes hooded and filled with want. Maura doesn't ask if it's okay to keep going; she doesn't have to. It's written all over Jane's face that this is _more _than okay.

She takes a tentative swipe through the full length with the tip of her tongue. Jane's legs tense underneath her hands so she does it again and again until Jane reaches down and tangles her hands in golden hair to hold her in place.

Smiling, she pulls Jane's clit into her mouth and slowly sucks as she flicks her tongue against it. Her nails dig into the inside of Jane's thighs and she starts swirling her tongue faster, slower, then faster again. Jane's hands grip harder against her scalp with every second that goes by and her abs go taut with every labored breath.

This is so much better than she had ever imagined it would be.

No matter how hard Jane tries, she can't stop her hips from slowly moving up against Maura's face the closer and closer she gets. She can feel it building, burning inside of her; emanating through her chest, her stomach, her limbs.

Her teeth clench together and her head tilts back, somehow still managing to hold Maura against her as she finally comes undone. Her arched back slowly falls back down to the floor and she takes deep, heavy panting breaths as Maura works her down.

She finally jerks back—it's too much, too soon—and gently pulls on Maura until she climbs up to where they're face to face. Jane instantly leans up, pressing their lips together. It's fast and frenzied at first until it finally slows to something more like a savoring, appreciative pace. After all this time, they've finally got to a point where they have each other completely. It's definitely something worth being thankful for.

Jane is the first to pull back, Maura's bottom lip slowly slipping through the light bite of her teeth. Maura airily laughs and places one more light kiss on Jane's mouth. "I'd say that was much easier than if I had tried to do that from your back, don't you?"

Jane grins and squeezes Maura's ass with both hands as she gently flips them over to where she's hovering on top. "Maybe I wanted it the hard way."

Maura pushes the unbuttoned shirt from Jane's shoulders and takes only seconds to undo her bra. Her eyes are shining and one dimple pops out as she grins. "We'll we have plenty of time for that later."

Jane can't even help the hopeful look on her face. She really didn't want this to be a one and done on their first night together. "_Later_?"

"Later. Because right now," her fingers skim up and lightly trace across Jane's nipples, "Right now all I want is for you to fuck me."

Speechless, Jane's eyebrows shoot up. She was not expecting this to be so…so _not_ awkward and open between them. Never in a million years did she think Maura would be comfortable enough to ask that so soon in whatever the hell this was they had.

Maura's heart starts racing in anticipation. After Jane does nothing but stare for a few long moments, she tilts her head. "Please?"

A laugh bubbles from Jane that she really wasn't anticipating. Leave it to Maura to say something so demanding and then do a complete 180. "Begging already, Doctor Isles?"

"No. You'll know when I'm begging."

Jane instantly takes that as a challenge. Her lips latch onto an already hardened nipple, sucking and tugging at it with her teeth until Maura arches off the ground to press more fully into her mouth. Her tongue never leaves pale skin as she trails over to the other to do the exact same thing until Maura's panting and biting her lip to stifle any noise that may come out. She's determined not to beg; not now, not so soon.

Jane runs her tongue up the column of Maura's neck to plant a soft kiss right under her ear. Her hands gently push hair back from Maura's face and her fingers trail down to rest on her cheek. "You're…I," she exhales a deep breath through her nose as she looks away. After a few moments she finally manages to look back to her face. "You're beautiful, y'know?"

Maura knows Jane would like to pretend it was the alcohol that brought out this side of her—especially with everything being so new—but it's been far too long for them to even be close to that kind of inebriation. This is all Jane, through and through.

She can't wait to experience more of this thing they have if it means Jane is going to let down her guard like that more often.

To keep Jane from feeling vulnerable and weak like she thinks those sentiments often make people, Maura simply smiles—making sure not to make it into something significant and weighty. Jane would certainly never open up again if she had done that.

Jane nods, unable to bring herself to be any sappier; not when she was only really allowed to start saying things like this a few hours ago. Their mouths meet again for a slow, languid kiss and she trails her hand down Maura's flat stomach until it's between her legs.

Maura moans against Jane's mouth as long fingers finally dip in and start rubbing up and down the length of her. One leg bends at the knee, slightly falling to the side and the other rests on Jane's back, opening herself, welcoming all that Jane has to give.

Jane pulls back and watches Maura's eyes flutter shut as she slowly pushes two fingers inside her. She pauses—letting them both get used to it. It's something she never thought she'd ever get to feel and she can already tell that there's no way in Hell she can ever go back to _not_ being able to do this. She gradually thrusts twice until she presses their bodies flush together, hand wrapping around Maura's shoulder for extra leverage.

They're slick with sweat from being so close to the fireplace and from the exertion, stomachs and chests sliding against each other freely. Jane uses her thigh to help push harder and faster, eliciting a gasp and a quiet, muttered "Shit" rolls from Maura's lips. She slows slightly and waits for Maura to look up at her.

"This okay?"

Maura fervently nods, chest heaving harder and harder against Jane as she starts to pant. "Yes, it's…it's good. It's good. Don't stop."

Jane laughs and her fingers dig in Maura's shoulder as she keeps the same gradual speed. "Not planning on it."

She angles her hand to where her palm hits Maura's clit with every thrust and Maura's hips slightly lift off the floor, a silent plea for more. Jane doesn't acquiesce though. She slows to where her hand is barely moving and Maura's fingernails dig into her back.

"Jane…"

She lightly bites at Maura's neck before pulling back. "Yeah?"

"_Please_."

Her voice is a mixture of frustration and want and Jane can't keep from smiling. "Please what?"

Maura's eyes fly open and her hips involuntarily try to rock into Jane's hand. "This is me begging, Jane. You win."

Laughing, Jane pushes her fingers in as far as they'll go before pulling out and quickly driving them back in. "I always win."

Too busy focusing on the feel of Jane on her, inside her, she only moans. They're will be a time to show Jane that she's wrong, but when she's on the cusp of getting off…that is not the time. Her arm wraps around Jane's back, pressing them tightly together as their bodies rock and undulate against each other.

She buries her face against Jane's neck as the pressure and movement against her clit increases and she gets pushed closer and closer to the brink. She takes a few short, quick gasps and her feet push against the floor as her body tries to buck up.

The feel of Jane essentially pinning her to the floor, the hand working frantically between her legs, the smell of Jane surrounding her…it's all too much for her to keep it at bay any longer. She bites her lip before crying out, arms still wrapped tightly around Jane as she comes.

Jane gently works her down, only stopping when Maura's arms fall from her back to the floor. Her body slightly tenses as Jane slowly pulls out her fingers and then sifts to hover back above her. Maura lazily reaches up and runs her hand down Jane's cheek and gives a satisfied grin. "Well worth the wait."

She laughs, dropping a light kiss on Maura's lips. "I don't know about that. It was a pretty long damn wait."

"Well in that case," she raises her hand to dip between Jane's legs, "We'll just have to make up for lost time."

….

…..

**This will probably end up being around 9-10 chapters if I get enough ideas. So leave a review if you want, or don't if you don't. I'll take any ideas into consideration though. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You're all fantastic. **

…

Jane cracks open her eyes, trying to adjust to the light of the still glowing fireplace in the dim room. The blanket covering her is so soft and perfectly wrapped around her that she'd be content to never get up again.

She shifts to pull the cover even tighter around her but instantly freezes when she hears a small whimper. There might be a blanket around her, but that's not what's perfectly melded to her body.

It's Maura Isles.

Her arm is slung over Jane's waist, cheek pressed flush against her chest, and one leg possessively draped across both of Jane's. The makeshift quilt cocoon is so close to the fireplace that it has their bodies abnormally warm, almost sticking together.

It's something Jane could definitely get used to. She lightly runs her fingers through the ends of Maura's hair before wrapping an arm around her to hold her even closer. Breathing in that expensively sweet smell that's just so _Maura_ as her thumb rubs across the smooth skin of her back, she can't imagine how she ever managed to hold in her feelings this woman for so long.

This just feels so perfectly _right_ that anything but this would be lacking and so utterly…wrong.

She lays there for a few more minutes, listening to Maura's soft, quiet inhales and exhales against her chest. Somehow they stand out over the loud pattering of rain against the windows and the sound of the fireplace, but she's almost certain that she's so finely in tune with Maura that she could hear those quiet breaths over anything else in the world.

Finally deciding that she needs to get up, she manages to slowly wiggle out from under Maura without waking her up. Jane stands, stretching overly sore muscles from sleeping on the floor combined with their four hour tryst and looks down at Maura. She shifts onto her side and curls her fingers around the blanket to wrap herself more tightly in it. Her hair is splayed out against the pillow she took off the couch last night and her mouth slightly parts as she settles back into a deeper state of sleep.

She's so beautiful even in her sleep that Jane almost climbs back on the floor to spend the day there with her. She still can hardly believe she got so lucky and this is really happening.

Jane manages to take a quick shower and throw on some of the clothes she had stashed away in Maura's dresser. She had never really realized how many of her things had actually accumulated here. It makes her wonder what took so long for them to get their shit sorted out and be together. It seems like everyone had already knew what they had going on but themselves.

That makes her stop dead in her tracks.

If there's a bet going on at work about their relationship, she may legitimately die. A detective that couldn't even figure out what she had with her best friend even though everyone else could see it plain as day?

She'd never live that shit down.

Making sure to quietly walk past still-sleeping Maura, she walks into the kitchen in her favorite worn out jeans and tshirt. She's only just figured out how to work that damn coffee machine when slender arms wrap around her waist and a forehead gently press between her shoulder blades.

What she wouldn't give to feel that every morning. Jane slowly turns in her arms to see Maura wearing her shirt, completely unbuttoned to show her black lingerie underneath. Jane quickly changes her mind. What she wouldn't give to see _that _every morning is more like it.

A slow smile spreads across Maura's face as she watches Jane blatantly roam her eyes up and down her body. The shirt might now be its third day of wear, but Maura didn't care. It smelled too much like Jane_ not_ to wear it.

And Jane looking at her like that while she wore it definitely didn't hurt matters.

Jane grins and brushes sleep-mused hair from Maura's face. "Morning."

Maura lightly blushes and bites her lip, pulling back to pour Jane's coffee for her. "Did you sleep well?"

"What little sleep I got was good, yeah." Smug as hell smirk plastered on her face, she takes the mug from Maura and takes a sip. "Thanks."

Maura watches Jane take a few sips before curiosity finally gets the better of her. "Aren't we going to talk about this?"

Jane leans her hip against the counter and shrugs. "What's there to talk about?"

Maura's eyebrows shoot up. There's no way that any of this was a figment of her imagination. "The fact that we spent the night naked on my living room floor? _Together_?"

Jane slowly nods her head. "Okayyy…Do you wanna do it again or something?"

Maura's mouth quickly opens and closes. That's definitely not what she was expecting Jane to say. "Wha—no. Yes. But not at the moment. We should really talk about this first."

Jane lightly stops her foot and groans. "Mauruhhh, I _hate_ talking. Especially before eight in the morning."

Her eyebrow quips, small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "It's eleven."

Jane scrunches up her nose and scowls. "_Especially_ before noon."

Maura rolls her eyes. "Jane…"

She gives a frustrated huff and sets her coffee down. "Alright, fine. Go ahead."

"What does it mean for us?"

Jane instantly grows serious. "What do you want it to mean?"

Her heart is racing, hands sweating. Hopefully Maura doesn't just want this to be a little romp to ward off colds. She doesn't know what she'll do if that's all this amounts to. She can't go from having all of Maura to only some of her again. Not after she's experienced how perfect they can be with each other.

Maura nervously twists the ring around her finger and looks to the floor as she steels herself. She's never had a problem in telling the truth, but asking for or saying what she wants? That's a different story.

She finally looks up, eyes locking on Jane's. "I want it to mean there's an 'us'. I want it to mean that we're together."

Jane can't help the smile that forms on her face. She reaches down and takes Maura's still-nervously wringing hand in hers. "Haven't we basically been together for a really long time?"

"I'm not…" The confusion on her face slowly dissipates as the pieces fall into place. All the movie nights, drinks at The Robber nights, upscale opera nights…it makes perfect sense. "Now that you mention it, one could say we've essentially been dating without any of the physical aspects."

"Well, there's your answer." She picks up her coffee and takes another sip to hopefully distract her enough to not make a damn fool of herself. Like by professing her undying love on one knee.

She's definitely tempted.

Maura's fingers gently trail down Jane's stomach, mischievous glint already back in her eyes. "We're definitely keeping the physical aspects now, aren't we?"

Jane nearly shoots coffee out her nose. So much for wanting to confess her love. Now all she wants to do is have sex on the kitchen counter. She rolls her eyes and gives Maura a teasing pinch on her side. "Why are you so horny in the morning?"

"I'm not _horny_," she says, voice dipping down to scandalized whisper. "I'm merely…satisfied."

Jane's eyebrows raise, smug grin already back on her face. "After all of that, you better be."

She winks. "I told you there was still a lot to learn about me."

Jane really likes this teasing, playful side of Maura. Sure, they'd always been like this. She just didn't expect it to carry over to the bed room.

Or the living room floor, rather.

She licks her lips, eyes roaming over Maura's smooth, taut stomach and lace encased breasts that rise and fall with each breath. "Can't say I didn't like it."

Maura's eyebrow quips, head tilting with a playful smile still playing on her lips. "But you can't say that you did?"

"Oh, no. I definitely did." Her fingernail lightly scrapes from right beneath Maura's belly button to swirl around a hardened nipple pressing against the lace confines of her bra. "We'll have to try it again sometime."

Maura takes a shaky, hopeful breath and takes a half step closer to Jane. "Now?"

Regretfully, Jane shakes her head and sets down the mug. "No. I have to go pickup that ugly damn thing from the drycleaners for tonight."

Maura's mouth falls open and she lightly gasps. "It's not ugly! It's _very_ nice. Imported all the way from It—"

"—It makes your legs look exquisite, Jane. It goes quite nicely with your athletic frame, Jane. It makes me want to tap dat ass, Jane." Somehow, Jane manages to keep a straight face throughout her mockery. "We argued about this suit for an hour, Maura. I definitely remember where it's from."

Maura tilts head, faux confusion on her face as she tries to hide her smile. "I don't remember saying anything about feeling the need to tap your ass."

Jane nearly snorts. "No. But you were definitely wanting to, regardless of whether or not you said it."

Her lips purse in silent agreement. There's no way she can deny it without lying. She picks up Jane's mug and takes a sip before wincing at its bitterness. "Are you coming back afterwards?"

"Probably not until it's time to leave. Ma wants me to go sit with her while she gets her hair done for that stupid wedding." Jane scowls and barely resists the urge to go into a full blown pout and whine fest.

"Doesn't she know how much you hate sitting there?"

At least Maura understands. "I'm convinced everything she's ever done in my entire life is payback for those damn stretchmarks." She flails her arm out in frustration. "She had three kids, I don't know why she blames them all on me."

Maura slightly frowns. "Perhaps it won't take her very long to finish. You can call me as you wait if you'd like."

"And let Ma make cooing noises in the background the whole time because she was right about us? No, thanks. I'd rather wait until at least tomorrow to let her start gloating."

Maura beams. "So this isn't a secret?"

"What? No. Why would I hide the best relationship I've ever had?" Jane pries the mug from Maura's fingers before setting it in the sink. She quickly kisses Maura's still smiling lips.

When she pulls back, Maura's eyebrows shoot up. Jane immediately panics. "What? Am I not supposed to do that?"

Maura's head slightly nods and her hands clench onto Jane's shirt to keep her from taking another step back. "No. I mean yes. I merely wasn't expecting it, is all. I've wanted this for so long that I…I'm not sure that I'll ever get used to it being real."

"But it is. And I'll remind you every day." Jane leans in to give one more long, slow kiss. She pulls back, slight blush on her face. "Okay, that was so sappy I made myself sick. I'll be back at 7?"

Maura fights to calm herself back down. It's not every day that she gets to wake up and kiss Jane like that. Hopefully now she'll be able to though. "645. Statistically speaking, Saturday night traffic—

"Okay, 645. Got it." Jane turns to leave and then looks back over her shoulder as she gets to the door. "Lov—Later. I'll…I'll see you later."

She quickly steps outside before she can do anything stupid.

Like telling Maura she loved her for the first time as she was stepping out a door.

That's definitely not the way she plans for it to happen.

…

….

**Anything you'd like to see? This fic is pretty much open for anything at this point. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are being fantastic. Thanks!**

…

Jane saunters into the beauty salon, gut filled with dread. She knew she'd have to face the music, but not _immediately_ after she and Maura finally figured things out in the best of ways.

Angela is sitting in one of the hard waiting chairs reading an outdated magazine when she finally hears Jane's easily recognizable scuff of shoes against the floor. She smiles and looks up, patting the seat next to her. "I didn't think you were ever going to get here!"

Jane looks down at her watch and rolls her eyes as she flops down in the chair. "I'm ten minutes _early_, Ma."

"Well I know you, Janie. You'd just as well lie about dying than come here and sit with your mother for a couple of hours."

That was _one_ time. And she really did feel like she was dying; the flu was something she never wanted to experience ever again. She huffs before picking up an old racing magazine to flip through as Angela yammers on and on about the new coffee maker in the café.

After a few minutes her head is slowly starting to throb. She knew it was too early to come and sit through this. Two fingers are gently rubbing her temple when she finally hears the beep she's secretly been waiting on since the moment she left Maura's house. She picks up her phone, smile instantly growing on her face as she opens the text.

_Cobalt or Crimson?_

Of course Maura wouldn't be one to use normal color descriptions. Jane bites her lip as she thinks. This could be about anything from underwear to shoes to a new set of plates for the kitchen.

She hopes it's about the underwear.

Her smirk gets a little bigger as she imagines the deep red or dark blue lace pressed snuggly against and contrasting with Maura's perfectly smooth, pale skin. She honestly doesn't know what she'd like to see more—they both seem pretty fucking great. She licks her lips as she starts to text back.

_Blue _is _my favorite color._

She stares at her phone, waiting for a reply when Angela—loudly—clears her throat. "What's got you _so_ happy?"

Jane immediately looks up, scowl on her face. "I'm not _so _happy. I'm tired and I'd rather be at home asleep than sitting in here."

Angela manages to reign in her excitement and keep a straight face as she turns the page. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Not much," she absentmindedly says with a shrug.

"Hmm."

She knows her mother. When there's no remedy immediately offered such as '_Why didn't you try to drink some warm milk? It always helped when you were younger' _or '_What did I tell you about drinking coffee after eleven?' _then something is definitely up. Realizing the trap she's obliviously fallen in, she quickly jerks her head up from her phone.

"The storm. I couldn't sleep because of the storm."

Angela resists the urge to laugh. "You sure it wasn't your girlfriend that kept you up?"

Jane drops her head in her hands and groans. She's definitely not talking about this. "I already told you that I don't have a girlfriend, Ma. "

Technically, she's not lying.

They just hadn't had the chance to discuss what they were actually going to call themselves besides 'together' yet.

"Well, I can tell you at least have _someone_. And as long as they make—"

"—'As long as they make you happy, it doesn't matter who they are'. Yeah, Ma, I got that yesterday." She crosses her arms and leans back in the seat, tossing her phone in the chair beside her. She really wishes she could leave this interrogation and just go back to Maura's and stay for the rest of the day. Hell, she'd even go back to work rather than have to hear her mother gloat.

Angela drops the magazine to the table, just enough faux hurt crossing her face for Jane to believe it. "Am I really that awful, Jane?"

Jane's face instantly falls. She might get annoyed by her mother, but there's nothing she would ever do to intentionally hurt her feelings. "What? No, of course you're not awful. You're great. Really great."

Angela breaks out into a knowing, smug grin. "And so is Maura, isn't she?"

If her mother just made a sexual reference, she swears she is going to die right here and now. "Oh, God. We are _not _talking about this."

She reassuringly pats Jane's knee. "I've seen movies about this lesbian stuff before, Jane. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If you need any—"

"—No!" She holds up her hand, eyebrows shooting up as she looks around the waiting area filled with people now looking over at them due to her outburst. She uncomfortably grimaces and then looks back towards her mother. "Stop," her voice a firm, commanding whisper.

Angela slightly shrugs, nonplussed. "I'm just saying that I know how reserved you can be about these things, Jane. If you ever need me to order you girls some—"

"—I take it back. You really _are_ that awful." She sits back in her seat, cheeks tinged pink. She'd give anything for her mother to just start gloating instead of offering to buy her sex toys in the middle of a beauty shop.

A little more than mortified, she picks up her phone. In all the commotion and embarrassment, she managed to miss the notification. A wide smile quickly replaces the emotions she's holding towards her mother as she reads the message.

_Then I hope you'll like what you see, Detective. _

She damn near laughs out loud.

It's definitely the underwear.

Angela smiles to herself. Jane may not want to own up to in for fear of hearing her brag about being right, but she wouldn't do that. Not when Jane looks like this.

And it also helps knowing that if she _wasn't_ right, she'd kick Jane's ass until she got her shit straightened out and ended up with Maura anyway.

A mother always knows best, after all.

Angela's face transforms into a heartfelt smile and she squeezes Jane's arm. "I'm happy for you, Jane. I know how much you wanted this."

Jane didn't ever consider the possibility that her mother _wouldn't_ accept this. But now that she thinks about it, it scares the hell out of her that this could've gone down very differently. Her mother deserves lot more credit than she gets. Smiling, Jane nods. "That means a lot, Ma."

"I'm just glad you're happy."

And she means it. More than she's ever meant anything. It doesn't matter to her _who_ Jane is with as long as she has love and joy in her life.

The beautician finally comes out and waves them over. Angela stands, eyes shining as she looks down at Jane. "Now, let's get that ratty mop of yours a haircut."

"What? No. No way." Jane fervently shakes her head. There's no way in hell she's cutting her hair. Getting gum stuck in her hair in third grade and being left with a short, curly afro mess was enough to know better. They couldn't do anything with it for months.

"But you're already here! And I'm sure Maura will appreciate you actually _trying_ to look nice for her. I even scheduled you an appointment with Amy. You'll just love her."

Jane groans, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms as her weight shifts to one hip. "I'd rather talk about being gay than let some old lady mess with my hair, Ma."

Taking it as a challenge, Angela puts her hands on her hips. "Okay, then. Have you and Maura—"

"Actually, no. I'd rather leave." She starts backing towards the door, defiant smile on her lips. "Bye, Ma."

Angela gasps. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, don't you dare walk out that door."

Trying not to laugh, she turns and walks to the door. She looks over her shoulder at her mother as she takes one exaggerated step as she pushes it open, foot landing outside. Angela scowls and Jane grins as she slinks completely out and walks away.

She'll just have to deal with her mother at dinner tomorrow.

Eyes wide, she stops next to the door of her car.

Sunday dinner can only mean one thing: her family coming over and figuring out she's with Maura in .4 seconds flat.

There's no way that will possibly be a remotely comfortable event to sit through.

…

After walking Jo and putting on the most ridiculously priced suit she's ever seen, she walks up Maura's front steps. She gets to the door and slightly pauses.

Does she go straight in?

Ring the doorbell and wait?

Normally she'd just waltz right in. But after last night…is she even supposed to do that anymore? It's not like she's scared Maura would be upset by it, but she still feels a little weird just going waltzing right inside.

Especially since she might get so caught up in all that's Maura Isles that they might not even leave in time to get there.

Doorbell it is.

She only waits a few short moments before the door opens. If Maura thinks it's weird that Jane waited outside, she doesn't show it. In fact, she's damn near beaming. Her hair is in lose curls past her shoulders, the black dress with white accents to match Jane's suit is perfectly melded to her body, and she's wearing a pair of excruciatingly tall heels that Jane had yet to see before.

But even dressed so simply, she looks like perfection. Jane's lips involuntarily form the word _wow_ as her eyes slowly roam up and down Maura's form. "You look…"

She lightly bites the inside of her lip. Is she allowed to outright compliment Maura now? Or is it too soon? Going from best friends to this is going to take a lot more getting used to.

She takes a shaky breath and shoves her hands in her pockets as she steels herself to dive straight in. After last night—after everything had been laid out bare on the table—she's pretty sure anything goes now.

Right?

Slowly looking back up to Maura's face, she grins. "Amazing."

Maura smiles and steps down onto the porch, cheeks slightly blushing. Her hands reach up and smooth down the lapels of Jane's suit. "And you look absolutely stunning, just like I knew you would."

Her hands unhurriedly trail down the entire front of Jane's front before falling and pulling one of Jane's hands out of her pocket and into her own. She leans up on her toes ever so slightly to give Jane a kiss. It was meant to be quick, a kiss of an appreciation of sorts, but the newness definitely hasn't worn off enough for her to be able to constrain herself like that.

It's slow, exploring and the taste of Maura's toothpaste lingers on their lips as they slowly pull back. Maura fails to rein in her ecstatic smile as she pulls on Jane's hand while taking a small step towards the car. If they don't go now, she knows they won't be going at all.

"Shall we?"

Jane clears her throat as snaps back to reality. There's no way a kiss should legally be able to do that to someone. She steps down a step ahead of Maura in case she falls down the stairs in those shoes. The last thing she wants is for Maura to ever get hurt.

She watches as the bottom edge of Maura's dress rides up the slightest bit with every step and the way the muscles in her legs tense and shift with every movement. How Jane got so damned lucky, she'll never know.

Once Maura gets completely on the ground, Jane pulls her close and places her hand on her lower back to guide her to the car. She pulls the passenger door open and grins as Maura lightly laughs.

"That's so chivalrous of you, Jane." Her voice is light and teasing, surely remembering the conversation they had about Jane being the man in the relationship months ago.

"Yeah, well, you're worth it."

Maura only grins again, realizing that they still aren't at the point where she can fawn over it and openly appreciate Jane's sentiments. They'll get there, but Jane's still too unused to being able to open up to anyone like that.

She'll help Jane get there though. Break down those walls she's managed to hold up for so long only to build _Jane _up—teach her it's okay to say what she feels, let her know that it doesn't make her girly or soft or vulnerable.

She wants to show her that having the ability to say what she feels only makes her stronger and sincere and perhaps even give her the ability to be surer of herself since she's no longer holding everything in.

Squeezing Jane's arm as a silent recognition of the praise, she gets in the car and waits for Jane to join her. Immediately, she laces their hands together with no intentions of letting go the entire ride. Sure, they'd held hands before, but never like this.

Never so intimate and reverently; never to where she could actually feel Jane's love seeping out through the strong grasp and contrasting light rub of her thumb across Maura's knuckles. And now that she knows how it feels to hold hands like _this_, she isn't going to waste one more second of it.

….

Jane flounders for a bit as they walk up to the building. She has no idea how she should act in public—it's an internal debate with what she _wants_ to do and what she _should_ do. Can she hold Maura's hand? Put her own on Maura's lower back to guide her and keep her close like she usually does? Could she kiss her if it was discreet and not overly superfluous?

Maybe they _should_ have talked about this a little more.

But Maura being Maura—so socially inept but so finely attuned to all that's Jane—notices the hesitation. Deciding to take control of things, she laces their fingers together and takes a half step closer to Jane's side. "Is this okay?"

Jane visibly relaxes and crookedly grins. Maybe she really _is_ the bitch in this relationship after all. She gently squeezes Maura's hand as they step up to the door. "It's perfect."

The finally walk into the front room after a long discussion with some well to do people out front that Maura obviously didn't care for. Jane's eyes narrow a little more with each step they take. "Maura, what kind of art thing _is_ this exactly?"

Maura's eyes roam over a painting of magnified breasts. "It's based on an appreciation of the female form."

Jane's eyebrows shoot up. Maura would drag her to something worse than a regular art exhibit. "So we're gonna be looking at," her hand vaguely points to paintings on the back wall, "Lady parts the whole time."

Maura looks at her and matter-of-factly nods. "Yes. That would be what this exhibit entails."

Jane groans, face instantly scrunching up. "Oh, God. Why?"

Beginning to turn a faint pink, Maura turns back to a different piece. "I was just curious to see if you would…be _appalled_ by the idea of us perhaps being more than just friends one day."

"So you brought me here to see if I was okay with looking at naked women to figure out if I would be okay with seeing _you_ naked?"

Maura gives a small nod at Jane's incredulous voice.

That's the worst idea Jane has ever heard. There's no way she would ever be completely comfortable seeing unclothed paintings of _anyone_, much less coming to stare at a whole room full of them. She raises her eyebrows and starts pulling them back to the door. "Well clearly I'm okay with us being together. So can we go? And maybe let me get _you _naked?"

As good as that sounds, Maura does have obligations that shouldn't be ignored. "We have to stay for a little while longer. Andrea wants to meet you."

Jane barely resists the urge to stomp her foot. This is even worse than the conversation with her mother. "At least tell me she has clothes on."

There's no way she's having a conversation with an undressed person in the middle of a room filled with people.

Maura's eyebrow quips as she pulls Jane past a larger than life statue of things Jane would rather not see. "Perhaps."

Jane's head instantly snaps around to look at her. "What?"

Laughing, Maura rolls her eyes and pulls them to a room that no one is in yet. "Jane. Of course she's clothed. She's the curator."

"Oh." Well at least that shouldn't be too bad. Maybe Jane can even managed say something totally unacceptable and embarrassing to get the conversation to end sooner rather than later. "Can we leave after you talk to her?"

Pretending to be disappointed, Maura takes a step in front of Jane and tilts her head. "Are you really that uncomfortable being here?"

She sighs, blowing the air through her nose. "I don't know, Maura."

She turns to watch as a few couples slowly start to trickle into the room. One man smirks as his eyes trail from their linked hands to their faces. Glaring, she effectively gets him to turn away before she looks back at Maura. "I mean, yeah. Kind of. It's like they think I'm thinking about you when I'm looking at this stuff and then _they_ start thinking about you and…I don't want that. I should be the only person allowed to think about you like that now."

"What makes you believe they don't do that ordinarily?"

That finally pulls a small grin out of Jane. "You're so humble it hurts."

"That's not what I meant," Maura says through a small laugh. "And besides, maybe they're just thinking about you. You're beautiful."

"Yeah, well," her glance drops to the floor, "You have to say that."

Her hand goes to Jane's chin and gently lifts her face. "Why? Because I can't lie?"

Jane narrows her eyes, smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Maura definitely gets points for turning that one around on her. "No. It's because you obviously have a thing for me. Plenty of people don't."

"Jane." Her voice is reprimanding, stern. She's not going to let Jane ever be self-deprecating and unable see her true worth.

Not wanting to get into this discussion now—or maybe ever—she sighs and shakes her head. "Alright, alright. You win."

Smug smile on her face and a wink, she runs her finger down Jane's jawline. "I always win."

No way is Maura turning those words around on her so easily. She raises an eyebrow and looks around to make sure no one is in earshot before trailing her hand up to Maura's hip to pull her close enough that their bodies are touching.

"If we leave now, I'll make sure it's worth it." She leans down, lips barely grazing Maura's ear. "You can bet on barely being able to walk straight tomorrow."

Jane's low gravelly voice and the warm tickling of her breath against her ear shoots a shiver down her spine. The whole reason they came was to gauge Jane's receptiveness and now that that had already been figured out…why stay?

She licks her lips, slowly turning her face to look at Jane. "We can always meet with Andrea at another time."

Jane laughs, smirk still on her face as she starts pulling Maura out towards the door. "That's what I like to hear."

….

…

**I was having dialogue issues with this chapter so I ended I had to end it here or else I think it just would've gotten even more disastrous. But, this is going to be a pretty long fic. Mainly fluff and smut with a tiny dash of angst later on. **

**As always, tell me if there's anything you'd like to see and I'll try to work it in. **

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You're all fantastic! Thank you for the encouraging words. **

…

Jane sits on the edge of the bed, tugging off her suit jacket and slowly starting to unbutton her white shirt as she waits for Maura to come out of the in-suite bathroom. She realizes that the last time they did this, it had started as a halfway inebriated affair and it makes her feel like she should be at least a little nervous.

But, she remembers how the alcohol had worn completely off about halfway through and it was all her, completely _them_ lying on the floor doing things she had only dreamed of doing for so long. And it was better than she could've ever imagined.

So she isn't nervous. Not one damned bit.

She's pulling her arms out of the sleeves when she hears the tale-tell creak of the bathroom door she promised to fix ages ago. As soon as she glances up to the bathroom door, her jaw drops so far she's pretty damn sure it popped.

Maura's propped up against the door facing by her shoulder—legs crossed at the ankle—with nothing on but the cobalt bra and underwear set she had promised, complete black lace accents. It contrasts impeccably with her skin and lifts her tits so perfectly that Jane just can't seem to rip her gaze away.

After a few long, silent moments Maura stands straight up and smiles, immensely pleased with the effect she's having.

"Well?" She asks saucily as she shimmies her shoulders in that cute as hell way she does.

Instead of replying, Jane licks her lips and tosses her shirt to the floor. She stands from the bed, wasting no time to close the small gap between them.

Maura gasps as Jane places both scarred hands on her bare hips and pulls them flush together, the bare skin of their stomachs brushing with each breath.

"It's perfect," Jane huskily whispers, just as she leans down and presses their lips together.

And it is. She's never seen something so perfect as Maura Isles standing there, waiting on Jane and Jane alone to take her to bed. She already knows she'll never let this woman go. Especially not if she gets to come home and do this every night.

Maura's mouth instantly opens, her tongue softly flitting across Jane's lip before pushing inside. Jane almost laughs at the minty taste; it's just so typically _Maura_ of her to have run upstairs just to brush her teeth.

Her hands drop down to Maura's ass, kneading and squeezing—her fingertips digging into the flesh as it tenses with every step they take over to the bed. As soon as the back of Maura's knees hit the edge, she falls onto her back, laughing as Jane tries not to break their kiss.

It ultimately fails, and she pulls back to hover over Maura with a grin in place. "Don't laugh," she reprimands through a laugh of her own.

"I'm sorry," Maura says, calming down to only a beaming smile as Jane's fingertip traces the outline of her dimples. "I just thought it was endearing."

Jane scrunches her nose in protest, fingers now trailing up to brush some of Maura's hair—which is still oddly perfect despite falling on a bed—away from her face.

"Whether or not you like to admit it, you _can_ be very sweet," she leans up for a slow, languid kiss.

"Only to you," Jane murmurs against Maura's mouth. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but now that she had…she doesn't regret it. It feels good, _really_ fucking good to verbalize how much Maura means to her.

She's going to make it a point to do it more often.

Her hands slide under Maura's back, unclasping her bra with more skill than she thought she possessed. Lightly trailing her fingertips back around Maura's sides, she leans back to watch as she pulls the it completely off.

Jane swears she nearly dies at the sight. Again. Maura's breasts—round and firm and yet, still soft all at once— look even better now than they did the day before. But she has a feeling that she'll think that every time she gets to see them, though. They're just that amazing.

She only stares for a moment before she leans down, pulling one dusky nipple in her mouth to swirl her tongue around and around the hardened tip as she tweaks the other between her fingers. Maura bites her lip, hands tangling in dark curls as Jane trails her tongue across her chest to the other breast. She can tell Maura is holding back, and there's no way she's having that.

Using her teeth to lightly tug and pull, she lets the nipple slowly slide from between her teeth over and over until Maura finally gives a slight whimper and her fingers dig into Jane's scalp as she arches up off the bed to follow the tension. "Jane," she breathlessly pants, "Don't stop."

It's a plea and a thanks and a declaration of awe all at once. Never had just doing this with someone ever felt so good. But, she'd never been with anyone she cared as much about as she does Jane.

Grinning, Jane continues worshiping every inch the very assets she ogled for years and was afraid she'd never get to touch. Now she's afraid she'll never be able to get enough.

After a few more long moments and a soft grunt tumbling from Maura's lips, she finally pulls away, smirking at Maura's pout.

"Don't worry. We're just getting started," she says, voice dropping even lower as she stands completely up so that Maura can scoot farther back onto the bed.

Maura tugs her underwear down her legs as she watches as Jane pull off her own pants. Jane slowly climbs on the bed, stopping in front of bent legs; watching as Maura's chest starts rising and falling a little harder with every breath in anticipation of that first touch. Jane pulls her bent knees apart and looks down, haughtily raising an eyebrow.

This is something she never got around to doing the last time and she has no fucking idea why not. Maura is completely open, so wet, and waiting for her and her brain goes blank, unable to form the slightest of sentences. She has no doubt that she's going to feel this way each and every time.

Her hands trail down the outsides of smooth thighs as she settles down between Maura's legs. Her tongue darts out, taking one slow swipe through the entire length, top to bottom through Maura's ever increasing silky wetness; humming against her at the taste. God, that taste. She might never stop doing what she's doing.

Maura's soft, shuddering whimper from the vibration of the humming murmur is enough to zap what little self-restraint Jane has left. She wraps her hands around those pale thighs in a vice like grip and pulls Maura even closer, sucking her clit into her mouth and slowly starts to flick and tap her tongue against it.

One of Maura's hands clenches a fistful of the sheet and the other reaches down and laces with Jane's that's resting on her thigh. She softly gasps, stomach clenching as Jane releases her clit and uses her tongue to lick slowly, then quickly—refusing to let Maura get used to the pattern before starting another.

"Jane," she sighs, wrapping her free hand in black curls to push Jane down to the one spot she needs her most, willing her to stay there. "Please. Right…right there. _Please_. "

And Jane complies.

Because anything Maura wants, she can have.

Maura's body ripples up off the bed and rolls like a wave over and over as she's taken higher and higher towards that ever rewarding precipice. Jane glances up and what she sees causes her pause. Maura's head is slightly tilted back, mouth parted open for each heavy breath, sweat covering her smooth stomach as her chest rises and falls with every moan and shuddering gasp.

"You're beautiful," tumbles out of her mouth. Except this sentiment is not by accident.

Granted, it wasn't the first time Jane had said it during their times of intimacy, but this was the first time she had said it with so much conviction, like she wanted Maura to know she means it with every fiber of her being. Like she didn't want it to be ignored; like she was trying her damnedest to open up for the one person in the world she cared the most about.

Maura centers herself long enough to open her eyes and look down at Jane. "Thank you," she breathes, moved by how much love is reflected in those dark brown eyes meeting her gaze.

Jane smiles, and moves back down to suck more forcefully against the erect and slightly throbbing clit. Maura groans, head falling back against the pillow. "And _you_ are…_really_ good at this."

Jane can't help but laugh as she pulls back slightly. "Babe, I'm always good," she retorts, playful cockiness evident in her voice. "So I guess you just have a lot to live up to."

Maura rolls her eyes, nudging Jane with the inside of her knee. "I don't recall you complaining last time."

Jane scoffs. If anything, there was the opposite of complaints. But she's not going to let Maura win that easily. "Yeah, well, that was last time. Things change."

"You're correct. Practice does tend to improve things, so," Maura raises an eyebrow, trying desperately not to smile, "I'm sure there'll be even _more_ begging on your end of things tonight."

Jane gasps. "I didn't beg! You're—"

"—Jane," she tangles her hands in Jane's hair and pushes her back down to her increasingly throbbing center, "Please put your mouth to better use so I will be able to show you exactly what I'm capable of once I'm done." Jane does nothing, and Maura does her best not to buck her hips up to Jane's face. "Preferably sooner rather than later, lest I have to take matters into my own hands."

Jane finally breaks her façade, chuckling as she slides her hands up Maura's now balmy sides. "When did you get so cheeky? That's my job."

Maura smirks, releasing her grip in Jane's hair. "That's what happens when I'm this aroused."

"I like it." Jane crawls up to hover over her, fingers dipping between their bodies to lightly run up and down Maura's silky, wet slit. "Maybe I'll keep you this way."

"Or maybe you could let me finish," her legs fall open further to let Jane press her body down between them, "and then start again."

Jane smiles at the playful glint in Maura's eye. "Hmm...I like the way you think, Doctor Isles. I may have to take you up on that."

"Please—gah," she gasps as Jane finally pushes two fingers inside of her, "Please do."

Jane groans as she feels the slick, warm heat envelop her. She wraps her free arm around Maura's shoulder for leverage before dropping down flush against her. Their chests and stomachs—slick with beading sweat—rub and undulate against each other with every thrust.

Grunting softly with every drive inside of her, Maura tilts her head, giving Jane's roaming lips more access to her neck to lick and suck and bite—marking her, telling her that she is Jane's and Jane's alone and always will be.

And Maura knows exactly what she means. She knows that this isn't just a fling, that this isn't just a one or two year relationship that will end in shambles. This is the real deal. This is a once in a lifetime, last forever kind of thing. She's definitely more than okay with that.

Jane's thumb shifts to rub against Maura's increasingly taut clit with every quick thrust. She grunts when Maura's nails dig into her back for leverage as she drives harder and faster, causing incoherent sounds to tumble from Maura's lips.

She leans down, pulling an earlobe between her teeth before whispering in a low, raspy voice. "Come for me."

"I wa…okay," she finally manages to get out through heavy pants." Jane, I need…Harder, plea—oh."

Maura takes in a few short gasps of breath, unknowingly murmuring "Yes, yes, yes," with every relentless, quick push of fingers into her. Her hands reach up to tangle in black curls, pulling Jane's face up to look at her. She keeps her eyes open until the very last second, until she feels the tingling and coiling building inside of her.

"I'm com—coming," she strenuously pants out as her eyes slam shut, her orgasm tearing through her.

Her back arches in to Jane as her body quakes and contracts around Jane's fingers, drawing them in, an involuntary plea to draw out every last bit of pleasure. With a shuddering cry, she falls back down completely against the bed, eyes still shut and body limp.

Jane gently slides her fingers out and uses both hands to prop herself up as she brushes feather light kisses from Maura's neck, up her jaw, and finally to her soft, parted lips. She knows that she's never seen—and probably never _will _see—anything more beautiful than getting to watch Maura open up, come completely undone beneath her like that.

Maura finally grins, eyes lazily opening. "I knew we would be good at this."

"I thought you couldn't guess," Jane teasingly says, running her fingerpads down the side of Maura's jaw.

"I can't. But I knew my own capabilities. Combine that with your long carpal bones and the raw sexual energy that you exude," she tilts her head and lightly shrugs against the bed, "It was almost a given."

"Sounds like a guess to me."

Maura scrunches her nose. "I prefer calling it a theory of sorts."

"Well I'm glad your theory was right," Jane utters as she leans down. Their lips meet, tongues languidly exploring—an equal give and take between them just like it always has been with every other aspect of their lives together.

Reluctantly, Jane lets Maura's lower lip slip free from between her teeth as she feels fingers slowly inching up the inside of her thigh. Her breath hitches in anticipation, clit throbbing harder between her legs. Her eyes close when she hears Maura's slight gasp from feeling how incredibly wet she is.

"Are you...?"

"Close already?" Jane chokes out a laugh as soon as Maura's fingers find purchase directly on her slick clit and slowly start to drag back and forth. "Yeah."

"I'm even better than I had originally thought," she says with a smile so smug that even Jane can pick up on it with her eyes closed.

She can't help that Maura took forever and she had to wait to finish last.

Or the fact that Maura's incredibly fucking hot and turns Jane on to no end even when she's fully clothed, not to mention completely naked and writhing beneath her.

Jane licks her lips, not even bothering to respond. She focuses only on the fingers sliding up and down her wet, pulsing center and one of Maura's perfectly manicured hands kneading and teasing her right breast.

Her arms start to shaky as they hold her up while she involuntarily starts trying to grind down to bring her to that release that's just out of reach. Maura gets the hint, rubbing small quick circles against Jane where she needs it most—loving the small gasps and pants that tumble out with every second that goes by.

Jane's head drops and her body goes rigid, knuckles turning white as she grips the sheets by Maura's arms. She holds her breath for two, three, four more strokes until she finally cries out through clenched teeth as wave after wave of pleasure rips through her.

Maura works her down, before finally moving her hand so Jane can shakily lower herself to the bed by her side. Jane opens her arms, letting Maura slide against her—legs intertwining and her arms wrapping around a pale waist. They're both hot and sticky with the remnants of beading sweat from the exertion, but it doesn't matter. It's no question that this is how they're going to be sleeping again tonight.

Jane wants to talk, say _something_ to let Maura know how much she means to her, but besides _I love you_, there really are no words for what she's feeling right now. But if she's honest, those don't quite do it justice either. So instead, she just pulls Maura closer, listening to the ever-steadying breath echoing against the hollow of her neck as she feels herself drifting to sleep.

….

She awakes, noting how she somehow managed to flip onto her stomach during the night and Maura had flipped onto her back—the comforter crumpled into a wad at the foot of the bed. The sun is peeking through the thick blind, slights of light falling over Maura's skin.

She glances up, catching Maura's gaze as she slowly blinks open her eyes. Even in sleep they somehow manage to still be so in-tune with each other. Jane grins, skimming her hand up a pale side to run her finger around an already pert nipple. "I like waking up to you like this."

A shiver runs through Maura's body, causing goosebumps to form across her skin. She smirks, licking her lips. "You shouldn't start things you can't finish."

"Who said I couldn't finish?"

"Time," Maura instantly replies, even though she wishes it weren't true. "We don't have enough of it."

Jane groans, scooting over to press a kiss to Maura's temple. "We have plenty of time," she rasps into her ear, hoping her voice will work in her favor the one time she actually _wants_ it to.

A perfectly arched eyebrow rises. "You really want to chance Angela walking in? She always comes early." Maura tilts her head, pretending to be serious even though the corners of her lips barely start to turn up. "Now that I think about it, it seems to run in the family."

Jane's mouth instantly falls open. Did Maura just compare her mother's early arrivals to how quickly she had gotten off last night? This woman clearly knows no boundaries.

Scrunching up her face, she barely suppresses the urge to fake a gag. "Rule number one: you never bring up my mother if you're referring to anything that has to do with us being naked. Rule number two: never compare me to my mother. Ever. Got it?"

Maura laughs at the look Jane is giving her. She might intend on it to be threatening, but it never tends to work on her best friend. "I thought it was clever. I rarely pick up on the correct opportunity to make a joke."

"Well this clearly was not the correct opportunity either."

Maura's brow furrows, lip instantly starting to roll out the slightest bit.

Jane is having none of it. She pokes Maura's side until she tries to squirm away. "You brought that upon yourself with that horrible little comparison of yours, Doctor Smartypants."

"It wasn't horrible!"

Jane scoffs, throwing her hand in the air. "Comparing me and Ma is like me comparing you to Bass or something."

"No, it isn't. Bass and I are of two completely different species."

Jane barely fights off her smile. "But it still takes you both forever to get from point A to point B."

Maura's brow knits together for real this time. She's almost certain Jane had just implied that she was the slowest person to get off that she had ever been with. If she wasn't sure Jane had been joking, she might have been a little offended. But this_ is_ Jane. She'd be content to lay in bed with Maura for a year straight if she was able to.

Laughing under her breath, she rolls them over until she's straddling Jane's hips. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

"Good," her hands skim up Maura's thighs to rest on her waist. "Now can you wear a trash bag or something today?"

Maura tilts her head, true look of confusion. "I...well, yes, I _could_. But I probably won't. Why?"

Jane holds up her hand to tick off the points with her fingers. "Sunday dinner."

"Yes," Maura says with a slow nod.

"Tommy."

"Yes, he usually joins us..."

"First time he's seen you since you sucked his face."

Maura gasps, taking Jane's pointed fingers in her hands. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Chess, whatever. Same thing"

"Actually, no. It isn't"

Leave it to Maura to be so literal. It's not that she distrusts Maura, it really isn't. She just doesn't fully trust her brother. "Just try not to look as great as normal is all I'm asking. Then me _and_ my brother will be trying to get at you and that'd just be weird."

Maura looks at her, innocently as her fingers start tracing patterns on her olive skin. "So you wouldn't be attracted to me if I didn't dress nicely?"

Jane glances down, taking in the sight Maura's perfect rack in all of its glory and back up to her too perfect face. "Oh, no. I definitely still would be."

"But Tommy wouldn't?"

"Uh…" Maura had her there. "Point taken. I guess you'll just have to look abnormally perfect as usual," she sighs, rolling her eyes with a grin on her lips.

"I can do your hair if you—"

Jane fends off the hands going towards her curls. "Ugh, no way. Just because we are together doesn't mean we are going to braid each other's hair like middle schoolers. I know that was an important part of life you missed out on, but…"

Maura pinches her side, light airy laugh filling the room. "I wasn't going to _braid _it," she retorts.

Still smiling, she leans down and kisses Jane for the first real time that morning. She'll never, _ever_ tire of being able to wake up and do this. She reluctantly pulls back—giving one more feather light kiss for good measure—before sitting up. Jane smiles, thumbs rubbing circles on Maura's hips. "For someone who said we didn't have much time, you sure are wasting a lot of it."

Licking her lips, she shrugs with a genuine smile on her face. "I like wasting it with you."

…**.**

…

**Tell me what you think if you want! I love to hear what you have to say. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 900% of me wants to angst this up so badly, but I have about 11 other fics I'm writing like that so I'll refrain. On to the fluff! **

**The timeline may also be a little wonky, but you get the picture. **

**And by the way, you all are fabulous. Thank you for the lovely reviews. (:**

…

She comes up behind Maura at the kitchen counter, arms wrapping around her girlfriend's waist as she watches her cut up shallots. She kisses Maura right beneath her ear and pulls back with a grin. "Have I ever told you howgood you look in pants?"

A flush creeps up Maura's chest as she feels Jane's hips suggestively press against her. "You don't think I look good in my usual attire?"

Jane's laugh tickles her ear. "No, I _love_ you in dresses. But pants…" she lightly runs her fingers down the swell of Maura's ass, causing her to slightly shiver and jerk forward Jane's hand. "Pants make your ass look _really_ good."

She licks her lips, playfully leaning back into Jane's embrace. "I'll have to remember that."

"Please do," Jane punctuates the words with a heady squeeze to her backside.

Maura grins at the words she had spoken last night getting relayed back to her again. Jane likes to dumb herself down to fit in with the men at work, but she knows how intelligent Jane is; how she never forgets a single thing Maura has ever said or done. It made her insurmountably happy that Jane had only done that for her and her alone…possibly made Maura love her even more for it.

It's not much later when the doorbell finally rings and Jane jogs to get it, pretending like she hadn't been sitting on her ass watching tv instead of helping prepare the food. Maura didn't mind though; Jane could barely make popcorn without setting the microwave on fire. It was best that she just stayed in the living room and yelled at the game.

Angela walks in, pulling Jane into a one armed hug and thrusting a dish at her with the other. "You girls are too busy. Look at you," she pinches Jane's stomach, "skinnier than a rail. You need to eat!"

Jane lifts the corner of the lid and groans. "So you thought thirty cannolis would do the trick?"

Her mother grins, walking towards the kitchen to help. "Thirty-three. And yes, I thought they'd help put some fat on your bones."

Jane rolls her eyes at that. She's heard that expression nearly every day since she grew out of being _Roly Poly Rizzoli_. She swears that little tubby girl is still how her mother chooses to see her. She watches as Angela walks into the kitchen, already so familiar with it that she finds her way around it with ease—never once do she and Maura get in each other's way.

She can't help the lopsided grin that forms on her face. How it took her so long to realize this is where Maura has always belonged, she'll never know.

With the help of her mother, the food is finished and set on the table in record time. Tommy and Frankie shows up a few minutes late—as per usual—with Frankie carrying in a six pack for himself. She wants to roll her eyes and tell him that Maura has at least two cases in the fridge and probably ten more in the garage cooler, but part of her is really fucking glad that he respects Maura like that without even having to be asked. She taught him well.

Maura politely greets them, as per usual. Jane nearly growls when Tommy's hand creeps down and settles right on the dip of Maura's back. That's _her_ dip and he is definitely not allowed to touch. But by some miracle, she holds it together—merely clenching her teeth and pulling the chair next to hers out for Maura.

At least Tommy can't try to hoodoo her out of that; she's had this seat for years.

And a little part of her knows it'll always be hers no matter what. She grins to herself. She really fucking likes that thought.

Food starts getting passed around and Tommy makes flirty eyes at Maura the entire time—touching her hand when they traded dishes, eyes flicking down to her lips, cocky half grin that he believes works on all of the ladies.

Jane rolls her eyes. It won't work on Maura. Not now that she has the Rizzoli she's wanted all along.

"So, Maura," Tommy says, mouth full like a damn Neanderthal. "How's work going for ya?"

"It's been surprisingly," she pauses, licking her lips as she feels Jane's fingers squeeze the top of her inner thigh. "Pleasurable."

She instantly feels her face heat up. That's definitely _not _what she intended to say. She looks at Jane, eyes wide, before looking down to pick at the food on her plate.

Tommy looks between them, confused. "Maura, you alright?"

Oh, she was more than alright. Especially with Jane's fingers creeping even higher, lightly running across the seam of her jeans between her legs. She's never been so thankful for a table that perfectly hid her legs in her entire life.

She clears her throat, exhaling a small puff of breath as she smiles. "Yes, of course. I'm quite ebullient."

Jane has to cough to cover a laugh. Only Maura would use a word that no one at the table had ever heard before to hide behind.

Tommy's brow furrows. He picks up his fork and nonchalantly motions at her chest. Jane scowls, of course. "I was just wondering," his eyes _finally_ trail up to her neck, " because you're just turning more red than Frankie after he ate all of those—"

"—I told ya not to bring that up again," Frankie half whines, half threatens.

Tommy cackles at the memory and if Jane weren't so pissed, she'd do the same. That is a night neither of them will _ever_ be able to forget. He finally calms down at looks back to Maura expectantly.

She looks down, noting the ever growing red on her chest. Jane's fingers press harder against her inseam and she gasps, "Oh."

Jane smirks, slyly taking a sip of her beer. "She's sick," she throws out, nonchalantly.

Maura's head instantly jerks up and tilts. "I am?"

Jane barely refrains from rolling her eyes. Leave it to Maura.

She gives Maura's thigh one last squeeze before removing her hand and nodding. "Yeah, she has the flu."

Tommy instantly jerks his chair back from the table, eyes wide as saucers. "The flu? I can't get that! I have a job interview tomorrow."

Jane scoffs. "For what? Walking dogs?"

Pure silence fills the room.

"Oh wow," Jane whispers as she awkwardly scratches her neck. She definitely didn't expect that to happen.

Angela clears her throat before the discomfort can go on much longer, and smiles as she pats his hand. "I'm sure they'll be very happy dogs, Tommy. You'll do great."

"Yeah," Jane retorts as she sits her beer back down. "Just try not to run down any priests with them or anything."

"Jane!"

She visibly jumps at her mother's high-pitched reprimand. "What? It's a valid concern. He doesn't exactly have the best track record."

Tommy scowls, tossing his napkin on his plate." Always picking on the screwup, aren't ya Jane? I hope it makes you feel good."

She has to admit that after watching him unabashedly stare at her girlfriend's chest for thirty minutes…it feels pretty fucking good. She'll just have to apologize tomorrow.

Maybe.

It felt _really_ fucking good to put him in his place though. Maybe she'll just have to skip that apology.

"Well, I'm gonna go," he gives a frustrated sigh as he stands—taking ample amount of time to look down Maura's cleavage. It's only the feel of a soft hand on her arm that keeps Jane from jumping up and going territorial. She's taken down 300 pound suspects; her brother would be no obstacle.

"Hope you get to feelin' better, Maura," he calls over his shoulder.

That just bristles her even more. To _only_ say goodbye to Maura?

She was definitely skipping that apology now.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Frankie lets out a guffaw. "Holy shit, Janie. That was great."

Her eyebrows crease. "What?"

"Getting him to leave like that. I thought you were 'bout to sock him real good."

Now she's definitely confused. She really _wanted_ to, but there's no way Frankie already knows why. They hadn't even gotten the chance to tell anyone before Tommy stomped out the door like a two year old.

"Why would I do that?"

A smirk forms on his face. "Don't think I didn't notice," he says as he points between them.

Damn. Maybe her brother would make Detective soon, after all. She can't help the proud smile on her face. "Really?"

"Hell, yeah. I've been waitin' ages for this!" She looks over to Maura. Had they really been the only two oblivious to this?

Just as she's about to ask how he knew, he tosses his phone to the table triumphantly. "I just won 200 bucks for this, Janie. You sure do know how to time something."

She shakes her head in stunned disbelief. She should've seen that coming; especially with the way Frost and Korsak had been nagging her about hanging out with Maura more over the past few weeks.

Some detective she was.

Angela tilts her head. "I think you owe some of that to your mother, young man."

Frankie's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "Why would I do that?"

"I was the one that told you what dates to pick!"

Not her mother too. God. Jane audibly groans; she has no more patience to hold it back. If it wasn't for Maura's thumb gently rubbing her arm, she probably would've physically removed everyone by now. This was fucking morti—wait. She looks up at Frankie and scrunches her face. "So you're okay with this?"

He turns his arms over, palms up and shrugs. "What's there to not be okay with? Maura's family and you're happy, yeah?"

She nods.

"Alright, then." He looks at his watch and then back up. "But I'm on call in a few so I gotta head out. I'm happy for you guys though. I get to be best man, right?"

She can't help but laugh as she slugs him in the arm. "Get out or you won't even be alive to see it happen."

She instantly pauses. A part of her thinks she should feel awkward that she basically said she planned on marrying Maura…but she doesn't. Hadn't it always really been leading up to that anyway?

Even if she and Maura had never taken the next step, she's positive that they never would've gone their separate ways. They would've stuck by each other until the end, married or not. So it's only natural now that they _had_ gotten involved to say that they would get married.

Eventually.

Sure as hell not tomorrow or anything.

She still hadn't managed to tell Maura she loved her yet.

Frankie picks up on her hesitation and shakes his head with a grin as he walks to the door. Jane was definitely something else.

Maura says nothing—only looking at Jane with more love than she thought she could ever possess. Jane wasn't perfect—she implied that they were going to get married before they had even been together a week, she had shot herself, she doesn't use coasters and leaves water rings on the table, she can't cook, and she certainly doesn't clean except for vacuuming when she's stressed. But…there's nowhere she'd rather be than right here with Jane beside her. Always.

Angela takes it as her clue to leave as well, offering to help clean but getting shooed away before she even starts. Jane shuts the door behind her and walks back to the table, wrapping her arms back around Maura's waist and lightly pinching her sides.

Laughing, Maura squirms and has to set the plates back down on the table. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to stop doing _that_," she retorts as she nods towards the table.

Maura pauses only a moment to contemplate.

They could certainly clean that up in a little while.

She turns in Jane's arms, pushing slightly up on her toes to rest their foreheads together. "At least we survived."

"I'll always make sure you're safe," she says with a smirk as their lips brush.

She almost gags at the corniness of her sentiment, but the beaming smile Maura breaks out in is worth it.

"I know you will," Maura whispers as she wraps her arms around Jane's neck. Their lips press together and she smiles when Jane's hands dip inside her back pockets to squeeze and knead as she walks them backwards to the couch.

Maura lies down upon it and Jane immediately follows, hovering above her. She tangles her hands in dark curls and gasps when Jane's mouth starts to bite and lick and suck against her neck. She bends her knees—opening them—so Jane can drop down between them; her hips starting rock into the body beneath her.

One of Jane's hands slips under Maura's shirt, fingers ghosting up the soft skin of her side and pushing under the lace of her bra. Her fingers start to rub and pinch and pull at an already pert nipple, mouth never leaving the skin of Maura's neck. Her hips start to roll harder into the woman beneath her until she hears _that_ gasp and she stops, pulling back to hover over her again.

Maura's hair is spilling out around her against the white of the couch, her eyes are hooded, and her mouth is parted in that way Jane can hardly ever resist. She scans Jane's face and her brow furrows in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"We can't," Jane rasps, voice heavy and thick with her arousal. "We'll never stop."

Maura laughs, lightly shrugging her shoulders. "Why would we need to stop?"

Jane licks her lips, an overwhelming desire to stay pulling at her. She _could_ stay, they _could_ go to work exhausted tomorrow…but then she couldn't do what she wanted to tomorrow night. And she had big plans; she wasn't going to be selfish tonight and ruin them.

She slowly pulls her hand out of Maura's bra and leans down, kissing those perfectly pink lips one last time before leaning back. "We have to go to work in the morning. And I want to do something tomorrow night. It'd be best if you weren't tired," she adds with a wink, voice dropping impossibly lower.

Because if everything worked out how it was supposed to, they were going to be exhausted by the time her plans were over.

….

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had a very different plan for this, but then I was hit with Halloween feels. So…this is the result. It revolves around dialogue in the first half, but the end has decidedly less talking. **

**If you know what I mean. **

**And I'm still sick and feeling pretty awful, so sorry for mistakes. **

…**.**

Jane leans over, wincing as the plastic trash bag clings to her bare legs. She scrunches her nose, eyes darting up to Maura's. "What the hell is that?"

Maura wipes some of the pumpkin juice and seeds off of her hands and then looks over at Jane like it's the most obvious thing in the entire world. "It's Leonard Euler, one of the greatest mathematicians of the eighteenth century."

Jane's face scrunches in awe. "How in the…Jesus Christ. You've never even done this before!"

Maura smugly grins. "What's yours?"

She tries to lean over to see what Jane's carved, but pumpkin covered hands push her away. "No, you're not allowed to look at it."

Her head tilts, brow furrowing. "Why not?"

"I can't compete with the Mona Lisa over there!"

Maura tries to dodge the seeds flying from Jane's hands as she flails her arms. "It's Leonard Euler, Jane. Not Mona Lisa.

Grin in place, Jane rolls her eyes. "We really need to work on how literally you take things."

"Just let me see," Maura half-whines, pout already starting to form. "Please?"

And that's all it takes. "Ugh, fine."

Maura quickly crawls over, halfway leaning over Jane's lap to look at it. Her brow instantly furrows. "It's…"

"It's a ghost. See?" Jane points towards the outline of the horribly shaped creature, trying to also convince herself that it was, in fact, a ghost.

"Oh," Maura falls back, completely sitting in Jane's lap. She tilts the pumpkin this way and that before setting it down and looking over her shoulder to look at Jane. "It looks more like an oval."

Jane feigns a gasp. "Maura!"

A small smirk forms on her lips, and she turns to sit sideways in Jane's lap. "I'm merely being honest."

"Heaven forbid you spare my feelings," Jane says as she pokes Maura's sides until she starts to squirm.

She laughs, smacking away Jane's hands. "I was just expecting something more…_elaborate_ since you've done this for 35 years."

"I'm sorry I didn't take art lessons for six years at a fancy boarding school like _some _people," she smiles before wrapping her arms Maura and pulling her in for a kiss. "What did you do on Halloween?"

"As a child?" Jane nods. "I don't recall ever doing anything specifically. I did attend a Halloween ball with my parents when I was eight though."

Jane's jaw drops. "You never went trick or treating?"

Maura looks off, pulling a seed out of the end of Jane's hair. "No."

Jane abruptly knocks her off her lap and stands, holding an arm out to help her up. "Alright, let's go."

"Trick or treating? We're a little old, don't you think?"

Jane smiles, shrugging as she helps Maura to her feet. "We can just say you have that thing where you're a kid stuck in an old person's body."

"I'm not old!" She pinches Jane's arm, pretending to be put off. "And it's called Progeria."

Jane laughs at the faux pout on Maura's face. "Okay, so go get your progerailed ass dressed."

Maura tries to hide her elation with a head tilt. "But I don't have a costume."

Jane is not letting_ that_ stop them. Maura missed out on a lot as a child and she plans on giving her as much as she can to make up for it. She reaches out, lightly pushing Maura to the stairs. "Go put on a lab coat or something. I know you have a clean one here somewhere."

Maura reluctantly looks at her.

"Go. Now. We're leaving in five minutes."

Maura's eyebrow raises as she looks over her shoulder while walking upstairs. "Bossy."

"Maybe. But I know you're excited on the inside."

She can't help the smile that takes over her features. Jane just knows her too well. She'll have to thank her later for this.

Maura had taken to the trick or treating bit more than Jane would've thought—causing them to stay out for three hours and go to every single house with a light on within a four block radius. But the permanent beaming smile plastered on Maura's face was definitely worth it.

As soon as Jane steps through the door, she heads straight to the living room and dumps all of the candy all over the floor as she sits down. Maura walks over and looks down at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

"So we can sort it," Jane says, not even bothering to look up.

"But…why?" She sits next to Jane and watches as she inspects every piece before throwing them in one pile or the other.

"No one wants the nasty candy. We have to get rid of it first."

"Can't you just pick the good things out from around the less desirable items? It wouldn't be so," she winces as Jane drops a smushed, half melted piece of chocolate on her imported rug, "Messy."

Jane huffs. Maura is still clearly overthinking this. She pauses and looks up, grinning at the confusion written so visibly written on her girlfriend's face. "That's just not how you do it, Mau—hey, no. Raisins go in the nasty pile."

Maura frowns, turning the little box in her hand as she looks for any defects. "But they are much more nutr—"

"Nope. Nasty pile," she grabs them from Maura's hands and tosses them, laughing as they over shoot slide under the couch. She definitely needs to start getting ready for the league team in the spring. Her eyes instantly flick over to Maura. What she wouldn't give to see that skin tight suit on her again. Maybe she could get her to wear it for her som—

"Jane?"

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and impishly grins. "Sorry," she says, as she scoops the good candy back in the bag. Maura yawns—very indiscreetly—and Jane looks down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Tired?"

"Yes," she yawns again and lets Jane help her stand, "But I would like to watch the movie you picked out for us…as long as it isn't scary this time."

Jane laughs, putting in the DVD and sauntering back to the couch. The last time they had watched a scary movie, Maura had to sleep with the bathroom light on and made Jane sleep in the same bed with her—really all part of Jane's plan.

She doesn't need an excuse like that now, though.

"No, it's very…you'll see," she grins as she sits down, wrapping her arm around Maura as she settles in against Jane's side.

As the movie starts, Maura's brow slightly creases. "Hocus Pocus?"

Jane laughs. The confusion in Maura's voice is always something she loves to hear. It's not often that she gets to baffle her. "Yeah, it's about these witches that kidnap children and…kill them. That's a little depressing now that I think about it," she trails off. "But it was always our favorite Halloween movie when we were kids. We'd come home, sort the candy, and watch this until we fell asleep."

Maura gives a full blown grin, one that threatens to bring tears. Jane had made sure to recreate her childhood just so Maura could experience. Never had she felt so lucky in all of her life. No one had ever, _ever_ cared enough about her to do something like this for her…to make her feel so wanted and included, and… "I love you," she barely breathes.

But it's loud enough. Jane turns her head, eyes barely widening as Maura takes an elated breath. She'll never get over how utterly good it feels to say those three small words aloud. So much so that she never wants to stop saying them.

"I love you, Jane. I…I love you."

The tremble in her voice isn't because she's scared Jane doesn't return the sentiment, no. She's sure Jane does. But it's because she's never felt an emotion so viscerally, an emotion that feels like it's trying to claw its way out to be repeated over and over again until her voice is hoarse. She wants to say it for the rest of her life; she wants this feeling for as long as she lives. She reaches over, fingers trailing down Jane's cheek. "I love you and I can't…I can't seem to stop saying it."

Jane's breath hitches at the overwhelming emotion filling her up, pressing down on her chest. This wasn't exactly how she was going to do this—she envisioned the best and _only_ the best for Maura. But now…it's probably best that this wasn't a huge moment of grandeur. Why should it be? They already knew that they loved each other whether or not it had yet to be acknowledged. It had wrapped around them, pulled them in so far that it's almost unfathomable that they hadn't said it aloud yet.

So even though Maura is worth all the grandeur in the world, she's not going to make her wait any longer.

Jane reaches over, wiping away an errant tear from Maura's slightly reddened cheek. She wants Maura to know that she remembers every detail, every feeling that she has when they're together.

"Do you remember the Elliot case?"

Maura's forehead instantly creases. "I…of course. Why?"

Jane grins, eyes looking down to look at their now laced hands. "You were wearing a white dress and you'd just gotten a haircut. Your hair was even more abnormally perfect than usual and the sun was hitting it as you crouched down and…I don't know. It hit me how beautiful you were right then," she looks up, taking in the sight of Maura's parted lips and hazel eyes filled with anticipation and unadulterated love. "How much I loved you," she finishes, voice barely a raspy whisper as she feels her throat slightly constrict.

Maura bursts into a full blown smile then, eyes already watering again—but from pure joy. "You loved me all the way back then?"

Jane nods, reaching up to cup a pale cheek. "I was _in_ love with you all the way back then."

Maura leans into Jane's hand, smile still in place. "I was in love with you by then, too. I only beat you to it by a couple of weeks though." She looks off to the side as she remembers the moment she'll never forget. "You were at my house watching the game and I realized…I wanted you to be the person I woke up next to in the morning and watched tv with when we had nothing else to do. I wanted you to be the person by my side every single day and not just as a best friend. That moment was when I realized I wanted_ everything_ with you." She looks back up, grin playing on her lips as she looks at Jane. "I love you. Immensely."

Jane nudges Maura with her elbow. "I guess you're alright too," she smiles. "No, I love you more than anything, y'know? I used to be selfish and thought I'd get married to my job; never love anyone or do anything else. But then you came and…I realize I'd give it up for you. All of it. I'd give it all up for you." She laughs, looking off to deflect. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

Maura uses her fingers to gently pull Jane's gaze back up. She smirks, eyebrow slightly rising. "I'd say I've certainly gotten into you…metaphorically and literally."

Jane flounders, processing the joke before she laughs so loudly it's just shy of a snort. "Where did you…I'm a bad influence on your pretty little mind."

"I can assure you, my mind is _not_ little." Smiling, she drops Jane's hand as she stands. "Join me upstairs after you pick up the candy you inadvertently tossed under my couch?"

Jane groans. "Mauruhhh."

"Bass' digestive tract won't be able to handle consuming any of that." She tilts her head, lightly frowning. "Please?"

That's all it takes. Before she knows it, she's on her hands and knees pulling candy from under the couch—she almost rolls her eyes at the fact that it's all that's under there, no dust or anything. So typically _Maura._

She finally finishes and walks upstairs to the bedroom to see Maura lying on her stomach as she tries to read something on her iPad. Jane quietly walks over and rolls on top of her before she can look up, pinning her to the bed. Maura starts laughing and tries to flip them, but Jane just presses their bodies tighter together. Even like this, they fit perfectly.

Maura reaches around and pinches whatever part of Jane she can reach. "What are you doing?"

Jane laughs, hot breath tickling Maura's ear. "You have to say it before I move."

"Say what?"

Jane lightly nudges their cheeks together, trying to fight her smile. "You know…say it."

Maura slightly tilts her head. "Uncle?"

"What?" Jane instantly scoffs, unable to hide her smile. "No, Maura. Where did you even learn that?"

"Frankie."

Of course.

"Well, that's not what I'm talking about." Jane wraps her arms tighter around Maura, bending in to kiss her right below the ear. "Say it."

"I love you?"

Jane rolls her eyes, lightly poking at Maura's sides. "Way to make it sound convincing."

Maura starts to laugh, trying to fight herself away from Jane's fingers. "I'm sorry. I love you. _So_ much. Is that better?"

"A little…I guess."

Maura turns her head, kissing as close to Jane's lips as she can reach. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, Jane. I like think I'll love you more than anyone I'll ever meet or know in my entire life, as well."

"Well," her voice dropping down to a raspy whisper, "I guess I'll never let you go so you won't be able to find anyone to love but me."

"I like that idea," she says, voice falling to match Jane's.

Jane kisses her temple. "I like _you_."

"Good…are you going to get up now?"

Jane laughs, shaking her head. "Nah. I think I'll sleep like this."

Jane's body goes limp against her and she hopelessly tries to wiggle out to freedom, light laughter filling the air. "Jane…"

She laughs and wraps arms under and around Maura as she flips them onto their sides—her front curled around Maura's back. "I guess this works too."

Maura's fingers lightly trace against Jane's forearm that's slung around her stomach. "Why can't I ever be the big spoon?"

"_I_ like being the big spoon because," Jane laughs, hand trailing up to rest on top of Maura's breast and lightly squeezing. "It's easier touch your tits this way."

Maura pinches her arm. "That's _so_ romantic."

Jane skims hand down Maura's shirt till her fingers hit the top of her silk pajama shorts." It's also easier to do this. Whenever I want to."

Her fingers slowly trail across pale skin from where Maura's shirt had ridden up and start to dip underneath the waistband of the shorts before moving her hand back to their original place on Maura's stomach. "G'night, babe."

The breath Maura was holding exhales in a rush. "Jane!"

"What?"

The playfulness is evident in Jane's voice and she can't help but smile. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

She can practically hear Jane's smirk and wagging eyebrows. "Don't tease me like that if you have no intentions of committing to it."

She gasps as she feels Jane's hand move downward again, fully dipping inside her shorts. "Who said I wasn't going to commit to it?"

"Oh," she breathes as she feels Jane's fingers start to trail down the length of her already wet center. She lifts her thigh, hooking it back and around Jane's own legs to open herself wider, to give those long, skillful fingers more room to work her body like they are so capable of doing.

Maura closes her eyes, and lightly starts to roll her hips to pace Jane is setting between her legs. One of her hands grips Jane's arm, pushing and pulling and squeezing in sync with the movements of Jane's fingers up and down her slit. She turns her face, mouth lightly pressing against the pillow as she tries to stifle a moan when Jane finally, _finally_ starts to rub and circle and flick against her already erect and straining clit.

Jane leans over, mouth latching onto the skin of Maura's neck, licking and sucking and biting more frantically the more Maura pants and sighs and gasps. She slides her fingers through the abundant wetness, sliding down until she's at Maura's entrance and slowly, oh so slowly pushes two fingers inside. Maura's body lurches forward at the sensation and she pauses, waiting only a moment before pushes the rest of the way inside.

"Jane," Maura pants, hips slowly starting to counterthrust against Jane's fingers. "So good."

That only causes Jane to step her game up even more, thrusting faster and as hard as she can within the tight confines of the shorts; thumb maneuvering to roll and flick and rub Maura's clit with every drive into her. Maura finally starts to gasp short, quick breaths as she starts to clench around Jane's fingers stroking in and out of her. She's close, so _so_ very close.

"I love you," Jane whispers, lips ghosting the shell Maura's ear before leaning back down to kiss and nip against her now reddened neck.

And that's all it takes.

Maura's body instantly tenses with pleasure as the reminder of their earlier admissions and Jane's skilled touch brings her body over the ever-rewarding precipice. She releases a shuddering cry, the orgasm washing over her; feeling like white-hot fire radiating throughout her body, spreading quickly and coming in wave after wave after wave. Even when the intensity of her orgasm waned, Jane managed to bring her through several more pleasurable aftershocks, her fingers lightly rubbing against Maura's clit until her legs fall closed from too much; too soon.

Jane slowly pulls her hand away, eyes roaming over Maura's perfectly content profile. Her hazel eyes are shut, her lips parted as she tries to catch her breath, her chest heavily rising and falling, the obvious mark on her neck from Jane's mouth.

Jane smiles, leaning over and kissing the corner of Maura's lips as Maura fights to open her eyes. It wasn't exactly how she had planned to exhaust her, but she wouldn't change tonight for anything. "It's okay if you go to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning."

Maura weakly nods, eyes fluttering completely shut as she laces her finger's with Jane's hand that's resting on her stomach again. "I love you too," she whispers, lips turning up at the fact that it still feels so utterly _good_ to say those words.

Jane tightens her grip around Maura in response, scooting close and closing her own eyes at the feel of Maura's even, steadying breaths. No, there's not a thing she would change about tonight.

…..

….

**Leave a review if you'd like, I love reading what you have to say. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I can't believe it's taken so long to write this one. (I actually forgot about this fic for a while? Oops!) **

**I hope you enjoy. (: **

…

Shivering despite the three blankets piled on top of them, Maura burrows further into Jane's side and tries to go back to sleep. Jane cracks her eyes open, frowning at how cold Maura's forehead feels pressed against the crook of her neck. She knows for a fact that those guys could've come to fix the heat already if _she_ had been the one to call them.

If only her father had taught her how to do that instead of fix a broken toilet, they wouldn't be in this mess to begin with, anyway.

Without giving it a second thought, she pulls the comforter over both of their heads and pulls Maura closer against her bare chest and holds her tightly. Maura lets out a muffled, "What are you doing?"

She laughs, her hands rubbing up and down freezing arms. "I'm _trying_ to warm you up."

Maura pulls back opens her eyes, searching for her face in the early-morning dimness enshrouding them. A small smile adorns her lips. "It's going to get hard to breathe in a few moments if—"

"No it won't," she smiles, pointing above their heads to where the blanket was resting on the crevice of two pillows. "I left a hole, see? I used to do this as a kid all the time."

"Why?" Maura slyly grins. "Were you afraid of the dark?"

The taunting in her voice is far from inconspicuous.

"No," Jane exaggeratedly draws out the word as she rolls her eyes. "I wasn't _scared_. I just…_disliked _it."

"But it's much darker under here," Maura says, her brow furrowed. "I'm not sure how it would've helped you feel any less afraid."

"I knew I was the only thing hiding under it. It felt safer that way," she nudges Maura's hip, "_And_ no one had to know I was scared."

"Yes, I'd say having a nightlight wouldn't have allowed you to live up to your badass reputation."

Jane laughs at the faux innocent written on Maura's face. "I love you," she leans in, lightly kissing soft lips before pulling back. Still enjoying how good saying that feels. "Do you want to stay at my place today?"

"Or we could just stay here…" Maura slowly utters the words as her hands slowly inch up Jane's chest, "by the fireplace."

Jane smirks, remembering the last time they had stayed in front of that fireplace. Hours upon hours of nothing but each other—bare skin, slick and hot from the exertion. Bodies pressed together, all around each other. In each other. _Happy_.

The place where they had finally got what they'd wanted for so long.

No, not just the sex.

They'd finally gotten _everything _they had been wanting. Love and comfort and _forever_—right there on Maura's living room floor.

Sighing, she runs one finger down Maura's dimpled cheek. "Can't. I have to go shopping with Ma."

"Jane…"

Her eyebrows shoot up at the whine in Maura's voice. "You're the one that told her I would go, Doctor Smartypants, so none of that."

"I only said you would because you need new clothes."

She scowls. The clothes she has are perfectly fine. Minus a few coffee stains here and there. "Well why didn't _you_ offer to take me?"

Slowly, sweetly kissing Jane's lips, she lingers before pulling back mere inches. "I'm certain that we wouldn't have gotten much shopping done if we had gone together."

She tried to dispute it, she really did. But Maura got the last word in—well, the last kiss in before Jane almost said _to hell with shopping _and stayed naked in bed all day. But again, Maura won and wouldn't let her because _there'll be an incentive if you go without complaining_.

And naturally, curiosity got the best of her and she left the confines of Maura's bed without even a hint of petulance.

So now she's standing in the middle of a clothing store with her mother, wishing she was back in the freezing bed doing things that are decidedly much better. She hates shopping. Absolutely _hates_ it. Maura was one of the few things that made it tolerable.

Looking at her mother pulling dress after dress off the racks, she groans.

This definitely won't be tolerable.

"No, Ma, I'm not wearing that," she says as Angela holds up a very pink and _very_ ruffled dress. "Put it back."

"But, Janie, it would—"

"No way, Ma. Just…no," she asserts with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "You know I hate pink."

"Well you still need a nice dress," Angela retorts as she regretfully puts the garment up. "How about a nice red? That's always looked so good on you…"

She rolls her eyes as her mother walks away and starts to follow her. There are so many other things—_better _things she could be doing right now.

"Ma, no! Not the oran—" She groans as Angela throws at least four more outfits over her arm and carries them into a dressing room.

"Unbelievable," she mutters, picking up the now-ringing phone from the holster on her hip. "Rizzoli."

"Jane."

Her breath catches at the way Maura _moans_ into the phone rather than says her name.

She knows what _that_ voice means.

Looking around to make sure no one in the store is close to her, she clears her throat. "Maura…what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know," Jane replies, even though she has a pretty good idea that this isn't just an innocent phone call.

"I miss you," Maura says, and Jane can hear the light hitch in her breath. "Too bad you aren't here."

Jane raises her eyebrows and weaves through the clothing racks to find a more secluded spot near the back of the store. "What? Why?" Jane grimaces, she's never been very good at this. "I mean...Why should I be there?"

"Because then," Maura starts, her voice wavering, "It would be your fingers touching me instead of my own."

Jane's mouth instantly goes dry and she nearly topples over the entire rack of shirts she was leaning against. She knew she should've stayed at home.

"Say something," Maura prompts.

"What, uhm…what are you wearing?" Jane whispers, self-consciously looking around her as she walks back and forth to make sure no one is listening.

"Mmm," Maura moans deeply into the phone, "Nothing."

"Jesus," she hisses, ducking behind a jewelry stand to hide. "And, uh, _where_ are you?"

There's a pause, a sharp inhale. "Your place. On—gah—the bed. Your bed."

Jane closes her eyes, her grip on the cellphone tightening as she imagines Maura lying on her bed—completely naked, legs spread as her fingers work against her clit to get herself off.

Jane involuntarily groans, a blush immediately coming to her face. "Maura…"

"Yes?" Maura barely manages to rasp out, her heavy panting breaths clearly audible over the phone.

"I, we—"She immediately pauses as she she's Angela walking around the front of the store clearly looking for her and regretfully shakes her head. "I've gotta go."

"Jane, please," Maura clearly begs, her voice even deeper than before. "I'm almost there."

She looks around, seeking desperately for somewhere else to go. But to move anywhere else would surely get her caught. Turning her back towards her soon-to-be approaching mother, she tries to squelch her own surfacing arousal by pretending to look at some scarves. "Hurry."

"Okay, just…" she pauses and Jane imagines her ever-quickening fingers, rubbing her clit faster and faster. "Almost….almost…almost…"

Jane's heart starts to race, convinced that her grip on the phone is so tight she's liable to break it as she clutches it tightly to her ear. She hears four or five quick breaths and then hears Maura cry out as she finally comes.

"God, Maura," Jane rasps, wishing that she were there to see Maura come undone—the way her lips part, the way her skin flushes red. "What w—"

"Janie!"

She immediately spins around, eyes wide as she comes face to face with her mother.

"Where have you been? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hiding from me," Angela says, eyebrow raised.

"No, I—" Jane mutters as she lamely tries to collect her thoughts. "I was just…_talking_…to Maura. About…the game."

She mentally smacks herself in the head. That was possibly the worst cover-up to date. Even her mother knows Maura has no clue about sports whatsoever.

Angela rolls her eyes and manages to hide her smirk. "Really, Jane? I swear I can't leave you alone for five minutes."

She watches Angela storm off towards the dressing room—clearly demanding Jane follow her without even asking—and Maura clears her throat on the other end of the throat. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane says, clearly still in awe about having one-sided phone sex in a department store and nearly—okay, _definitely_—being busted by her mother only moments later.

"Pick up another Red Sox outfit on the way home. Yours will be…_occupied_."

And by the erotic, deep lilt of Maura's voice—the tone that even Jane can't mistake—Jane knows better than to correct _outfit_ to_ jersey_. Jane licks her lips as she imagines just what, exactly, they are going to be doing later.

"Yeah. Okay, we—I'll be back soon," she says, clicking her phone shut as she hurries towards the dressing room.

Never, _ever_ has she tried on dresses so quickly.

…..

**Review if you'd like, I love reading them! I already have the next chapter outlined and the wait shouldn't be long at all (and the chapter will be much better at this. Who knew writing phone sex was so difficult?) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I swear you guys are the best. I'm glad you're still reading/enjoying because writing gives me a much needed break from studying, homework, and the like. So thank you!**

…

Jane walks in the apartment door with two bags draped over her arm expecting Maura to at least be in somewhere in the main area, only to be greeted with an empty room. Her eyebrow furrows as she looks around and starts walking towards the hall. Nothing in her apartment seems to be out of place; in fact, it looks like Maura has even done some lightly cleaning since their _completely innocent_ phone call only an hour before.

Jane shakes her head in disbelief. Leave it to Maura to wash dishes after getting herself off over the phone.

"Maura?" She finally calls out as she makes her way towards her bedroom.

A quiet, "In here," is the response and she smiles to herself at the carefree tone of Maura's voice.

She likes Maura being here and making herself at home. It feels normal and it feels _right_. There's really no explanation as to why it took so long to finally be a unified _them._

"Sorry it took so long. Ma decided to take her sweet ass time looking at the bi…" she trails off as she finally walks through the bedroom door and catches sight of the other woman.

Grinning at the clearly pleased and shocked look on Jane's face, Maura stands from the bed—the unbuttoned Sox jersey falling open to reveal nothing but the sheerest, laciest black underwear Jane has ever seen underneath.

As soon as Maura is standing in front of her, she reaches out and slips her hand underneath one side of the opened shirt to grasp Maura's side. Her thumb lightly traces against the smoothness of Maura's soft skin, and she finally grins as she tugs Maura a little closer. "Well, I have to say, Doctor Isles, I was _not _expecting to come home to this."

Maura beams, her arms coming up to lazily rest on Jane's shoulders. "The game _is_ today isn't it?"

"Well, yeah," Jane says before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Maura's are just sweet enough she can tell Maura's been in the wine, and she relishes the moment she slowly pulls back to look down at darkened hazel eyes. "But I'm not so sure I want to watch it now."

"Of course you're going to watch," Maura replies, taking a step back from Jane's roaming hand that has somehow moved to rest right below the fabric of her bra without her noticing. "Did you pick up the outfit like I asked?"

"I picked up a _jersey," _Jane retorts, raising her arm with the bags on it out towards Maura with a smirk. "Hope that's okay."

"Excellent," Maura smiles, her demeanor already switching from slightly aroused to vamped-up sex temptress as the words tumble from her lips. "Put it on and meet me in the living room?

Jane raises a pleased eyebrow at Maura's tone. She doesn't know where Maura's going with this, but she's pretty sure she's going to like it.

Seemingly unable to tear her eyes away, she watches the curve of Maura's ass barely peek out from under the edge of the jersey as Maura walks from the room. "I hope you're not expecting me to wear it like that," she finally calls out, teasingly.

"You may put on whatever else you'd like," Maura replies, turning to look over her shoulder at Jane with a suggestive grin. "Just know that taking it all off again is just going to take more time away from doing _other_ things."

And with that, Maura walks out of the door and leaves Jane—pleasantly stunned and mouth nearly gaping—to change.

It only takes a few moments before Jane gets her wits back and starts to scramble around the room. Her clothes are quickly shed and dropped messily on the floor, the dress her mother had cajoled her into buying is thrown towards the bed—but misses and falls off the other side—and she stands in nothing but her underwear as she contemplates how, exactly, Maura really wants her to emerge.

She finally decides on wearing nothing but the jersey—buttoned, just to see Maura pout at the lack of exposed skin—and a pair of her black boxer briefs that barely show underneath the edge of the shirt and that, she knows for a fact, drive Maura nearly crazy with want every time she wears them.

When she makes her way to the living room, Maura is casually sitting on the couch pretending to watch the game and only looks away when Jane sits next to her. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the black underwear snuggly fitted to Jane's thighs, and her mouth involuntarily parts before she moves her glance up to Jane's face to see the unbridled want that reflects what she, herself, must look like.

Wasting no time, she quickly straddles Jane and starts to unbutton Jane's jersey. "I had an idea," she says, her hips involuntarily starting to rock against Jane's thighs as her fingers nimbly work.

Smiling, Jane's eyes flick from Maura's own down to the sheerness of Maura's bra and then back up. "You don't say."

"Hush," Maura lightly chastises with a grin. She unfastens the last button and then slowly starts to trail her fingers up from Jane's stomach to palm Jane's breasts. Her hands start to massage and knead, Jane's nipples growing hard under her hands, and she leans forward to hotly whisper in Jane's ear. "I want you to make it to the end of the game without having an orgasm."

Jane looks around Maura to the television screen. "But it's only the bottom of the sixth, Maura. This game won't be off for at least another hour," she says, and the rasp in her voice only serves as evidence of how turned on she's already become by a half-naked Maura sitting on her lap, slowly teasing her.

Maura gently tugs on Jane's nipples with her fingers as she kisses right below Jane's ear. "Then you had better be able to show some restraint, Detective."

Jane's eyes close and her fingers dig into the skin of Maura's legs as Maura starts to lick and bite against her neck. "What," she swallows thickly to clear her voice, "What happens if I don't last?"

Maura laughs against the column of Jane's throat and sits back on Jane's thighs—her own nipples hard and visible underneath the thinness of the bra. "Then you have to do what_ I_ want to do."

Whatever Maura wanted to do couldn't be _that_ bad. She had never disappointed Jane before, after all. Jane readily nods her head, "Okay."

And before she knows it, Maura is off her lap and pulling and tugging and pushing until Jane is on her back on the couch.

"What are you—" Jane starts to ask, but then Maura tugs off her briefs and she feels damp, hot breath against her inner thighs. "_Maura…"_ she half whines and half groans, and her head falls back against the cushions in defeat.

Maura laughs against Jane's skin. It's not fair, really, that she knows just how much Jane enjoys seeing Maura's head between her legs, but Maura _really_ wants to win this—fairness be damned. "You didn't think I was going to make this easy, did you?"

"Silly me," is the dry, sarcastic response as Jane takes a deep breath in a feeble attempt to calm herself.

The crack of the bat from the game fills the living room, and Jane grabs the couch cushion in her fist and throws her forearm over her eyes as Maura finally leans in, her tongue tentatively sliding through Jane's wetness. She skirts the most sensitive places, teases the spots she knows drive Jane wild.

Jane's abs clench and, less than a minute into this bet, she already knows she's fucked.

But she can't bring herself to be very upset about it. Not when Maura's head is between her legs doing the absolute best things she's felt in her entire life.

Maura quickly establishes a rhythm. Long, slow and broad strokes into Jane with her fingers until Jane is squirming when the game is at a lull, and then quick licks and rolls and flicks against Jane's clit with her tongue when the game livens up—an attempt to drive Jane's already fully-coiled state even higher. An attempt to make Jane remember this whenever she's cheering for any kind of game in the future.

An attempt that's clearly working.

It's only an inning later—by the bottom of the seventh—that Jane's chest is beaded with sweat, and rising heavily with each breath. She's been driven to the edge and pulled herself back more times than she can count, and this is definitely its own form of torture. Her competitive streak is urging her to win, but her body is ready to cave and there's no way she can hold it off much longer.

"Maura," she rasps as fingers slowly, teasingly curl inside her. In and out, in and out to match the intervals of her breathing.

Maura leans up enough to trace Jane's jaw with her free hand—mischief clearly shining in her eyes. "You can come whenever you're ready, Jane."

"Does that…mean I'll lose?" Jane asks, her hips rising to meet Maura's thrusts. Involuntarily pleading for _more, more, more._

"Technically," Maura purrs, her voice sultry as it is sweet. Moving up, she kisses Jane quickly before looking down into eyes blazing with arousal for her and only her. "But I think you'll enjoy the consequences."

Before Jane can answer, cheering erupts from the television and Maura moves down—her mouth latching onto Jane in the best of ways; licking and sucking and giving and giving—practically begging Jane to let go.

And at that, Jane finally does. She doesn't care about losing because, really, it sounds more like she's going to be winning—despite the gloating Maura will do.

Jane releases her fist from the cushion as she feels her orgasm flying back to the surface, starting in her limbs and tingling up her spine. She quickly winds her hand in Maura's hair and holds her against her tightly and then, only seconds later, she's already coming. Coming harder than she's came in months. So hard that her muscles tighten and her back lurches up from the couch and she stays there, suspended and clutching Maura against her, until the pleasure crests and she's left throbbing and clenching on the couch as the residual bliss washes through her.

Maura pulls back when Jane finally jerks away, and then climbs up to lie flush against Jane—her ear listening to the quick thrumming of the heart below her ear.

"You win," Jane finally pants through labored breaths, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she manages to lift her arm and rest it across the dip of Maura's back.

"I win," Maura nearly sings, lifting her head just enough so Jane can see her smug grin.

Jane manages a light laugh and tightens her hold on Maura. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want," Maura whispers, her cheeks lightly coloring as she averts her eyes away. "I want you to fuck me."

Jane laughs at the reserved tone that Maura uses; a tone that she has never once used when it comes to their sexual endeavors before. "I think I can do that."

"No," Maura says, her voice growing steadier as she finally meets Jane's gaze. "I want you to _fuck _me."

Jane's brow furrows. She fails to see how that is any different. "Okay?"

Maura sighs, pushing herself up to straddle Jane's hips. "Maybe it would be best if I showed you what I meant."

"Oh," Jane attempts to tease, reaching out to playfully pinch Maura's side. "Finally something the Almighty Genius can't explain."

Maura levels a glare at her—unable to hide the underlying grin—before crawling off Jane and standing by the couch. "Be right back," she says, walking away towards the bedroom and leaving a very confused Jane on the couch.

….

**The next chapter is going to be the last one in this story unless you think there is something else that absolutely **_**has**_** to be written. **

**But anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review if you have the time. I enjoy reading them as much as you (hopefully) enjoy reading this! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback you all have given through this! It has been wonderful. This is the end for this, but there's also another note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

…**..**

It's not pink or blue or any other ridiculous colors Jane had always pictured when she thought of these. Rather, it's flesh colored and velvety smooth in her hand. Not rigidly hard, but not too soft to serve its purpose. It's clearly expensive and feels so very …realistic in her hand.

Definitely not what she was expecting.

Maura scrunches her nose as Jane grips it in her fist and shakes it around. "Well that's decidedly unsexy."

Jane laughs and looks up from her seat on the couch to Maura standing in front of her. "I'm sorry, but it's…" she flops it around in her hand again. "You really want me to wear this?"

Maura looks down at Jane—her shirt unbuttoned, but pulled closed enough that only a small strip of skin down her chest shows. Just looking at Jane like this is enough to arouse her, but the thought of Jane like this _and_ wielding the strap on?

It makes her face instantly flush. "Yes."

Jane looks down—contemplating it—before sitting it on the couch and looking up with worried eyes. "And this isn't because you're missing…y'know. Parts I don't have?"

"No," she reassures with a gentle smile, reaching down and lightly drawing her finger down the edge of Jane's jaw. "I love _you_, Jane. I don't miss or need anything else."

Jane gives a timid smile at the words. Knowing that she is Maura and Maura's is hers just brings out her soft side like no one else had ever managed to do before. Reaching out, she grasps Maura's thighs and pulls until Maura is standing between her legs; her fingers rubbing soft patterns on Maura's skin. "So why do you want me to use this?"

"I get aroused when I think of you wearing it," she bluntly states, her breathing already increasing though she tries to keep herself reassuring. Calm. Soothing. "But you don't have to if you don't want to. You're more than enough for me as is."

Jane pauses only for a moment before her mind is made. Leaning forward, she kisses right above Maura's hip bone before gently pushing her away. "Close your eyes."

Her head tilts, eyebrows knitting. "Why?"

"I don't need an audience to watch me put it on," Jane retorts with a sideways grin.

Maura laughs before closing her eyes. "Okay."

"No peeking."

Maura laughs again as she starts to pull off her own jersey, "No peeking."

Jane works quickly to pull the harness on and adjusted. It feels…_different_, but not unbearably uncomfortable. She pulls the straps tightly until it's secured to her waist and the base is positioned right against her and shifts on the couch—sitting up so that her back leans slightly back into the cushions and her feet are planted on the floor.

And then she looks up and takes a few moments to look at the sight in front of her. Maura had already pulled off her bra in her anxiousness and is now pulling her underwear down her legs—stepping out of them as gracefully as she does everything else, even with her eyes obediently closed.

Maura stands straight again, brazen and unabashedly and Jane feels the arousal thrum through her. Only Maura could get her body to react like this without even really trying. She clears her throat and Maura's eyes slowly blink open. "Come here."

Maura takes two small steps forward and she's immediately in front of Jane; eyes already dark and nipples still hard from before and growing harder. Her knees sink onto the cushions on either side of toned thighs as she straddles Jane's lap. "Like this?"

Jane's hands trail up the outsides of Maura's thighs, over her hips to rest on her waist. "Yeah, just like that."

Reaching out to cup her hands on Jane's jaw as she leans in for a kiss—a smile on her face and playful glint in her eyes. "I like the view from up here."

"You're going to brag about topping me again? Really?" Jane retorts, eyebrows raised.

She smiles, leans back just enough for Jane to get an uninhibited view. "Are you complaining?"

Jane's hands roam up to cup Maura's breasts from underneath—her thumbs rolling over pert and taut nipples until they grow even harder. "No, can't say that I am," is her only reply before she leans forward, wrapping an arm around Maura's back to steady her before taking one of those nipples in her mouth. She licks and sucks and bites until Maura is gasping and rocking back and forth on her lap—subconsciously trying to convey what she needs and wants without verbally asking.

But that unspoken language is a language Jane has clearly become well versed in. She reaches down and grabs the cock less than half way down with her fist, and pulls Maura up with her other hand—an offer that Maura quickly takes as she lifts herself up enough to slide down on the tip with the slightest gasp. There's a moment she tries to push down further until she realizes she's blocked by Jane's hand only two inches down.

"Jane," she nearly complains—rocking up and down on the small portion Jane is letting her have. "What are you doing?"

"I can't let you have all the fun all at once," Jane smiles, using her free hand to slide up to palm Maura's breast. "Gotta make it last."

She thrusts up and down on the head slowly; once, twice, then grinds down on Jane's hand as she leans in to whisper in the other woman's ear. "Maybe I want it all at once."

Jane turns her head slightly and breathes in the scent of Maura's hair as she kisses the side of her neck. "Maybe I want it to last."

"Jane, I can outlast anyone you've ever been with if that's what you want," Maura starts as she pulls back and looks Jane in the face—her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Jane's neck. Her look goes from challenging to coy as she finishes, "But I prefer to go more rounds instead."

Grinning at the playful cockiness and candor that somehow always works its way into their sexual endeavors, Jane releases her grip on the cock and places her hands on Maura's hips and starts to slowly push her downward. "More sounds good."

Maura gasps against Jane's lips as she sinks completely down to the hilt— so full and so deep. "Very good," she says, reaching out and gripping Jane's shoulders as she slowly starts to slide up and down. Long fingers dig into her sides to help settle into a unhurried rhythm, and one of her hands skims down to palm Jane's breast. "I like having both of your hands on me."

"Trust me," Jane says with a smug grin as she uses her grasp on Maura's hips to pull the other woman down harder, "So do I."

Leaning forward just enough to hit that _one spot_ inside of her that feels so unbelievably, ridiculously good, Maura driving herself down on the cock harder, faster with an added roll of her hips as she drives herself down. Her breasts start to undulate with each thrust, and Jane can't help but stare. Can't help but look at Maura's breasts and Maura's face and Maura's _everything_ as she takes what she needs from Jane; takes everything Jane is offering as she drives herself to that pleasure she desperately wants.

"Jane?"

She looks up at the slight gasp of her name to see Maura looking down at her—more emotion than just _need _written on her flushed face. Her brow furrows and she reaches around Maura's back to slightly pull her closer in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Maura says, stopping her thrusting to sit completely filled and flush against Jane's lap. She reaches up and runs her thumb across Jane's cheek, giving a small smile of reassurance. "I just…I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Jane smiles amiably and her fingers start to rub against the damp, cool skin of Maura's lower back. "I love you too, Maura. And I have for a really long time."

Maura beams and then springs forward—her lips coming against Jane's to show her love, her passion, her _happiness_ of finally being to be with the one person she loves most; the person that loves her back just as much in return. Jane's lips are soft and she teases Jane's tongue briefly with her own before pulling back; her hazel eyes darkened and her nipples tightening even harder at the pure lust on Jane's face and the sound of Jane's uneven breaths between them.

"I want you to look at me," Maura quietly says as she starts a slow rhythm, driving herself up and down on the cock again—her hands resting upon the other woman's chest to steady herself. "Watch me come for you."

That's an order Jane has no problem obeying. She drops her hands to Maura's thighs—feels the muscles rippling underneath her fingertips with the effort Maura is giving. She watches Maura driving up and down , rocking her hips, gasping as she works harder and faster to get herself off.

A strong, almost all-consuming throb of arousal surges through her as she watches Maura bring her hand between them and begin to rub her own clit in time with her thrusts. Maura's fingers move and faster with each passing moment—gasps and throaty moans tumbling from her lips.

Her eyes finally slam shut and she has to pause mid-stroke, crying out a as she comes—clenching and throbbing hard around the shaft. Her fingers continue to rub against herself quickly to extract every bit of pleasure and every after shock she can get before finally sinking down completely on the cock and heavily leaning forward to rest against Jane.

Her breathing is hard and labored, and Jane's arms wrap around her back and rest against her cooling skin to pull her closer and hold her tighter. "Maura?"

"Hmm?" She lazily mumbles into the warm crook of Jane's neck.

"I meant what I said earlier," Jane whispers, one of her hands sliding up to play idly with the ends of light colored hair. "About loving you for a long time."

Maura smiles against Jane's soft skin. "I know. I've loved you for quite some time as well."

"And, uh," Jane starts, taking a deep breath as she rests her chin lightly on the top of Maura's head. "I plan on loving you for a lot longer. You're my…I don't—I _can't_ picture my life without you in it."

She smiles at the sincerity and openness of Jane's words, and sits up to look at Jane's face. "I'm not going anywhere," she leans forward and slowly, softly kisses Jane's lips to seal that promise. "Take me to bed?"

"Does this mean," Jane starts, masking her vulnerability with playfulness, "you want to be my bitch for the rest of the night?"

Maura laughs fully, the sound pure music and joy to Jane's ears. "Jane, we both know wh—

"—who the bitch is. Yeah, yeah, I know," Jane finishes, rolling her eyes. "But can we at least _pretend_ it isn't me for a little while?"

Shaking her head, Maura grins. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy," Jane says, serious once again.

"And you make _me_ happy," Maura replies, softly running her finger down the length of Jane's nose. "But do you know what would further add to that happiness?"

"What?"

"You taking me to bed."

Jane laughs at that and the proud, teasing smile on Maura's face. "You're so bossy."

"And you're cute when you laugh like that."

"Ew," Jane scrunches her nose. "Don't call me cute."

"Fine," Maura rolls her eyes. "You're a badass."

"Better," Jane smiles, leaning forward and kissing Maura quickly. "Now let's go to bed."

…

**Would you rather see a mini-sequel (around 4-5 chapters) or an epilogue? I think I have a few ideas that would fit in this 'verse better than standing on their own, so let me know what you think and I'll take it into consideration. **

**And thanks for reading, once again. It means a lot to know that you've enjoyed it so much!**


End file.
